Hogwarts and History's Finest
by CrimsonEyes7806
Summary: Harry meets Kagome at his cousins house & under strange circumstances.Unveiling secrets along the way,Kagome discovers someone is out to get her,namely Voldemort.With each's hidden pasts & deceptions,can they defeat him? Seems Voldemorts got other plans..
1. Dinner and We're going?

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**

Harry watched as a girl his age with dark raven black hair and the most gorgeous eyes he had seen step out of a car that had drove into their driveway. Her eyes were a mystical gray-blue, filled with happiness and joy, but behind it their seemed to be a hint of despair. Curiously he watched his oversized Uncle open the door along with his scarecrow of an aunt.

Next to the girl he saw a man. Harry didn't seem to recognize him by his physical appearance. He was a tall man, creepy, and vicious looking and Harry was getting a bad vibe from him. Silently he watched the conversation begin at the door as Aunt Petunia ushered them in, shoving the girl so that she almost toppled over. The girl sent a cold glare at Aunt Petunia but quickly averted her eyes.

"Well Vernon, how is little Dudley?"

"Ah, he is becoming a fine man! Just like his father, Mr.Ozrak." Uncle Vernon boasted. Mr.Ozrak… Ah yes, Harry had heard his Uncle talking about him; this was his partner in work, a 'highly recommended' man.

"Ah, He'll be a superior man. And what of the runt?" He grunted. Harry gave a glare but had to stifle a laugh, Dudley being a superior man? That would be the day when hell froze over.

"Still being sent to St.Brutus, for the his hopeless case you see."

"Hmm." The figure nodded saying he understood. The girl standing next to him was definitely more beautiful than what Harry had seen out the window. He now could tell her skin was flawless & her hair was shimmering. She stood wearing an outfit containing of a skirt and a thin t-shirt.

"Kagome, get my coat." He pointed to the young girl shoving the jacket into her arms and handing her his hat. She quickly scrambled and put them on the coat rack.

Harry craned his neck more to see Aunt Petunia accompany them all into the dinning room. He leaned out so much he almost hit a vase that conveniently was placed there. The girl looked up at hearing a noise.

Harry seemed to stop breathing; slowly he gave a smile and gave a hush sign in which she understood and returned a beautiful smile. She brought her gaze to Mr.Ozrak and lowered her head, realizing that was a mistake. The man grabbed her arm fiercely squeezing her tightly and began whispering something in her ear, her head still down. Harry's hand clench down as he watched them enter, all excluding Kagome.

"Petunia you have a guest room area upstairs am I right?" Mr.Ozrak asked seating himself on their couch.

"Yes of course."

"Kagome, go to the guest room and do as free will, break anything and their will be severe punishment, disturb us and it will be the normal. Dudley is up there and do as he says." She winced at how harsh his voice was. Harry's aunt and uncle seemed unfazed by his harshness but had to painfully wonder what her punishment would be.

"Yes sir." Her voice replied. Her voice was so warm, yet seemed annoyed. Then again who wouldn't be if you felt like you were a slave to THAT man. Mr.Ozrak sent her a glare that was to say if-you-dare-try-anything, as she was about to leave.

She gave a bow and turned to leave, and now was at the bottom of the stairs. Harry watched her as she walked to the top of the stairs, her eyes never leaving the floor.

Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't want to get her in trouble, in fact he wasn't suppose to be out of his room!

When she reached the top her eyes locked onto his eyes. She stood a good two three inches under him in height. She glanced from side to side, checking to see if the coast was clear.

"Why hello there, my name is Kagome." She whispered.

"Mines Harry." He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it.

"Nice to meet you. As much as I would rather talk to you I have to do what the baka says."

"Excuse me?" Harry looked confused at her term.

"Oh I'm sorry," she lowered her voice. "As you can tell I'm not anywhere related to Mr.Ozrak, I'm from Japan an baka means idiot." She gave quiet laugh and lingered towards the guest room, which was next to Dudley's. "Umm, it was real nice to meet you Harry, your special I can tell. And secretly… I'm just like you." Harry's eyes widened as she walked through the door and watch it close. Could she be a witch? Harry pondered at the question.

Seconds later Dudley came wobbling out of his room wearing an ugly suit and his hair parted and plastered to his head.

"Was that Kagome?" he asked. Harry was sort of dazed at the fact he hadn't bust him for being out of his room, but decided to answer.

"Yes."

Dudley gave a snort as he watched Harry's stare stay at the door. Harry turned his head slightly as if asking what's-so-funny?

"You think she would like you? She wants someone like me." He gave his suite that his aunt made him wear a nice tug showing his pride. He ventured towards the door and placed a hand on the doorknob.

He turned it; Harry wanted to tear him apart, because he knew Dudley to well and Kagome wasn't going have some luck. But he couldn't do anything… yet.

Harry walked over the bathroom doorway and leaned on the archway watching the event unraveling and to see that she didn't get hurt.

Kagome watched as Harry's pig of a cousin sat on the bed right next to her. He leaned over his face was inches from her cheek. Harry stood up abruptly and was about to say leave her alone when all of a sudden the girl stood up and Dudley's massive lips only met air.

"What? I know you have to obey." He sneered. God, sometimes he could almost match up to Draco Malfoy. Her eyes betrayed that she was getting angry. Harry's were too. Kagome shouldn't have to kiss this pig! She didn't deserve his mouth to touch her skin and honestly nobody did deserve his cave of a mouth.

"I'm afraid to say, that I do no want one. Thanks though." She replied. Harry wanted to drop down laughing at the shock on Dudley's face. Dudley quickly grabbed her hand and took his empty hand and grabbed her face. She then looked at him he could see her eyes begin to spark. Kagome was seconds from threatening to punch him and take the consequence. Dudley smirked and was about to give a nice smooch when a voice spoke.

"Dudley why don't you leave her alone."

Kagome and Dudley turned to the sound, Harry.

"What are you going to do? You can't do anything Potter." He spat out. He released her hand and face. She began to rub her cheeks while muttering how stupid fat little boys were as cousins. Dudley eyed how Harry looked at Kagome.

"Oh I see. Does Mr. Potter have a little crush?" Dudley began to laugh. Harry began to stutter and the pink on his cheeks gave way.

"Shut it idiot." Kagome spat out.

"What did you say?" Dudley's anger was rising with every word. Harry began to get a bit worried. Dudley had a secret meeting with his so-called friends when he lied about going to a neighbor's house for tea every time. And every time they had gotten together they would torture some littler kid and beat them up.

"I said shut it." Boy what got into her?

"I don't think so. I think I'm going to have a little talk with Mr.Ozrak. Then you'll definitely be able to join your family for-" Before he could finish a fist contacted his face. Kagome hit him, Harry stood aghast. She had actually hit him and about time actually.

"Nice right hook." Harry commented. Dudley scrambled downstairs to tell, wobbling and holding his cheek, blubbering to his aunt and uncle who soothed him.

"Thanks. You know I was supposed to let that pig kiss me & do whatever he said… with in reason." She added, looking at his astonished face.

"Anyway I'm leaving without Mr.Ozrak, would you like-"

All of a sudden Mr. Ozark appeared at the top of the stairs. His face was red from embarrassment and tried to give a look that killed, but failed when she returned the glare, toping his.

"Bitch, you can't leave. Besides you have now where to go!" He hissed. He lunged forward and grabbed her by the collar and raised her up. His breath was hot on her face. Harry was furious, yeah she hit Dudley but choking her and what looked like an any moment slap, just wasn't right in his case.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Harry yelled. She was about to ask him to come; he wanted to, he wanted to leave this place. His so-called family had been extra evil this summer, locked him away in the heat and tried to break his wand. Doing anything they could to sabotage his life. Even though he barely knew her, he felt right away he could trust her, after all she hit Dudley and defended him.

"Runt! How dare you!" He screeched. Kagome smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome slid her hand into the back of her skirt pocket and pulled something out, pointing it at his chest. Harry couldn't see what the heck it was, but knew it was big trouble for Mr.Ozrak.

"Don't you touch him and let me down, now." A confident smirk glued to her face.

"How did you -Girl don't try my patience." He lowered her down and Harry stood wide-eyed. She held a wand.

"Amazing how you think I can't win." She replied. She looked towards Harry; her gaze sent reassurance and questions through is veins.

"See I told you we were both special." She gave a smile. She made a point, not anyone could be a witch or wizard and were therefore classified as a muggle: non-magical folk.

Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon came running up and saw the girl. She stood there holding a wand and pointing it at their guest, Mr.Ozrak.

"WHAT? HARRY!!! HOW DARE YOU LET HER HAVE YOUR WAND BOY?" He screamed. Uncle Vernon raised a hand to smack him across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM." Kagome hissed. "He didn't do anything." Uncle Vernon stopped dead in his tracks. She pointed the wand at Mr. Ozark and walked out of the room never leaving her target, dodging Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's worried glances.

"Harry," she paused. "I'm leaving and you can stay here with these muggles or we can leave." Uncle Vernon froze and stared at her term.

Harry gave a perplexed look. "You can believe me or not, but remember not every muggle carries a wand." Harry smirked. This girl had spunk.

"When do we leave?" He asked. Kagome gave an award-winning smile. She tilted her head towards his room. He understood. He quickly ran and packed all his things and met her down stairs.

Mr.Ozrak looked at her in doubt & Aunt Petunia gave a snort in denial as they followed the pair.

"Kagome I am fully aware of you intentions, but I believe you're not able to do magic outside of school." Damn it he had a point.

"Watch us." Mr. Ozark turned to see Harry who had his wand out and giving a glare that could kill. Two witches or wizards with wands… maybe it's not a good idea to fight with them. Uncle Vernon grew angry; he knew Harry would use it if necessary. I mean he did blow up his aunt and had the ministry of magic on his butt for his every move.

She popped the trunk of the car with some skills she had picked up, shoving things aside she picked up her trunk. The thing wasn't heavy, but like all luggage it was large. And with that they left, leaving the screaming adults to bid with themselves.

They were walking down the street, they had almost made it to the park where Dudley would 'have tea' when Harry first spoke.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I honestly didn't think I was going to get out of there. Thanks."

"Oh Harry its no problem. I am just like you, I know the feeling." She paused. "Besides, you're a wizard, I'm a witch, we should be in Diagon Alley right now, not getting all bruised up by little piggy cousins and evil guardians." They both laughed.

"So where should we stay?"

"Well you know of the Leaky Cauldron. How about we stay there? Oh but the question is how to get there." She said thoughtfully.

"Oh don't worry about it. I know how. You see we will just take the Knight bus." Harry replied.

"And how do we-" She stopped quickly and looked at Harry, he had already conjured the knights bus up. The tall purple London styled bus, three leveled, and steaming lay before her eyes.

"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, in our case both. Now Just stick out you wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening."

The two handed their trunks over and headed towards the back.

"Oh Hullo Neville, Nice to see 'choo again!" Ernie said. Kagome looked to see some crackpot of a driver with wild white hair and a disgruntled head on the side arguing about who Harry really was. Kagome looked at Harry for answers.

"Long story." He replied.

"Now where 'oo?" Stan said as he stuffed their luggage and Hedwig's cage in a storage compartment.

"The Leaky Cauldron, London." Kagome replied.

"All 'ight then."

With that the two held on for dear life. The bus began and was thrashing about avoiding cars. Zipping and zigzagging, they detoured around the muggle transportation. Kagome and Harry began laughing as they watched Stan being chased by loose luggage and in which they tried to help only to go smashing into the side of the bus.

"I was wondering, don't the muggles see the bus?" Kagome asked, ducking her head trying to miss the flying luggage that Stan was chasing. Clasping onto a bar of a bed that had been in the bus, she tightened her grip.

"No, too fast." Harry replied.

All of a sudden the bus stopped and Kagome was hurled over Harry, she was about to hit the side of the bus when something or someone grabbed her waist. They landed on the floor. Kagome had her eyes closed and slightly opened one. Her face was inches from who was now known as Harry with his glasses barely hanging on his nose.

She gave a laugh and took her hand to push Harry's glasses back onto his face. His arm was around her waist and she slightly moved over so he could unpin it from the ground. She began to sit back up when she turned to look at him. She looked into his eyes, they were the most gorgeous she had seen. Harry seemed to return the complement as he stared into hers now that he was propped back up on his knees. Their faces seemed closer. The bus gave a lurch and they tumbled once again.

"You okay?" She said as she untangled her limbs from his, a slight blush across their faces.

"Yeah. I'm fine" He replied. Why did he blush? Did he like her? He couldn't have. He just met her like four hours ago. I mean yeah she was absolutely bloody gorgeous and courageous and she also seemed to have a softer side. Maybe it was from being thrashed about, yeah that's it. He thought.

"A'ight then, 'ere is the Leaky Cauldron." The bus stopped. Wobbling they both hopped off the bus and grabbed their own bags, then paid for their ride. Kagome gave a polite bow and Harry bid farewell and the bus left with a bang.

"Well here it is." Harry said. Still a little shocked from their event on the bus.

"Good, lets go in shall we?" He nodded and Kagome put her hand on the ice-cold black handle on door. Slowly the door crept open with an eerie squeak.

(A/N: Hey kids where there's the first chapter! I could really appreciate it if I got at least 3-5 reviews. I know that there are a few hardcore HP crossover fans, and if they would be willing to help me out by either correcting me or merely helping me out by telling whats wrong and right.)

**THANK YOU**

Read and Review

Grazie Mille!

Love this Lover of : : CrimsonEyes7806


	2. The Next Day

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**

**The Next Day….**

Harry groggily woke up. Hedwig had come last night and hadn't stop twittering. He groped for his glasses on the nightstand.

"Hush Hedwig. I'll let you out in a minute!" The owl hooted in reply.

Finding his glasses at last he decided to go meet Kagome and get some food in his belly. After all they both didn't get eat due to their sudden choice in departing. He let Hedwig's cage open and she soared out into the sky. He dressed in some regular clothing and opened the door to his room. Walking down the hall he looked for her room number.

"157… 158… 159 ah ha here it is 159." He gave a quick knock. No answer. He knocked again. Silence. He sighed, she must had have gone down stairs already. Slowly he walked along the hall and down the stairs to hear the familiar voices of Ron and the twins.

"Fred would you leave her alone, she only got here last night for bloody sake!"

"Oh Ronny, I'm only saying Hello, besides George is the one bugging her."

"I am not!"

Hermione gave a laugh. Harry looked upon the scene analyzing it. From what he could see it was the normal, Fred and George were bickering while Ron was trying to stop them and Hermione was couldn't help but laugh the whole way and butt in every once in a while.

"Harry!"

Ron and Hermione turned to see a black haired girl, who George and Fred were currently arguing about run up to Harry. Harry bid her a good morning while she replied a hello with a smile. Kagome was begging her self not to go rush up and hug him. Why? She shook her head and began the conversation.

"Did you get to sleep alright? The witch in the next room over to me kept snoring too loud." She smiled again. Boy she was a hell of a lot happier today. Harry thought. Though, I can't blame her.

"I slept fine, would have been better with out Hedwig twittering all night." He smiled back. Harry then noticed the twins, Ron, and Hermione all waiting to see when he was going to acknowledge them.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, Fred, George." He introduced them all to Kagome who then replied with a friendly hello back and quickly separated into conversations.

"So Harry, who's the girl? How did you meet her?" George tilted his head toward Kagome who was engaged in a conversation with Hermione.

"Yes do tell." Chimed Fred.

"Well you see my Aunt and Uncle were having a guest come over and apparently she lives with him. Anyway she was banished to the up stairs and we were talking and stuff. Then Dudley came out. Anyway Dudley got to close, so she hit him." He paused. Everyone was giving strange looks at him.

"She hit him?" Ron asked with an amused grin played on his face.

"Yup!" She replied. They looked at her, as she suddenly appeared to be finished with her conversation with Hermione.

"She has a nice right hook." Harry commented. They all laughed.

"Anyway we decided we weren't going to stay anymore and so we left, got picked up by the knight bus and now are currently staying at the leaky cauldron until further notice." she finished. Thankful for her ending he gave a small nod; they didn't need to tell anyone about the closeness incident or how they felt around each other.

Fred and George had crazy grins on their faces and Ron looked amused. She'd be a wild one.

Kagome took her turn.

"Well you've all been properly introduced except me. I'm Kagome, Kagome Higarashi."

Her tummy gave loud growl signaling the fact that she hadn't eaten. She gave a little embarrassed laugh.

"Well better get some food, long day of last minute shopping and packing."

Everyone gave a nod and they all went on their way. Hermione and Ron went to Diagon Alley early, Fred and George kept causing mischief in the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry and Kagome eventually finished eating and went out to get their stuff considering Ron had already left and Harry was having a good time with Kagome.

Leaving about eleven and returning at about six, they came in laughing. Harry had honestly had a really good time hanging out with Kagome. They went all over London, eating food, and going touring, and going to Diagon Alley where they met Ron and Hermione in the bookstore. Eventually they left Ron and Hermione due to the fact that they were at it again, but arguing about Quidditch. Oh boy, that would be a long one.

Walking down they hall in the Leaky Cauldron they stopped at Harry's room.

"Well Harry. I had a real good time today. Thanks."

"No problem. I mean it's the least I can do after you saved me from the Dursleys, even if it was just for two more days."

"Hey, I was glad to leave that baka anyway." Harry gave a laugh of amusement.

"Well. Good evening Harry." She then continued down the hall and opened her door; giving a wave to him she walked in and closed the door. Harry slowly closed afterwards.

(A/N: Isn't shopping always fun? Depends on the mood! Ha-ha. Well I hope you guys like it; I'm getting the feeling that I'm on a roll! Anyway IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! It just had to fit in! )

**Read and Review**

Grazie Mille!

Love this Lover of : : CrimsonEyes7806


	3. Hogwarts Train and a side of Gryffindor ...

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**

**Hogwarts Train and a side of Gryffindor that no one knew!**

"Hurry now! Don't want to be late for the train!" A voice spoke.

"Harry? Who is that?" Kagome asked. They were running down the station looking for the barrier when she pointed to a red headed woman with a group of red headed people who she couldn't recognize due to the fact that she could only see the back of their heads. To her they looked related to the twins and Ron, but she was unsure and didn't want to offend.

"That Ron's mum."

"Oh, thought so."

They two ran towards the red headed group dragging their fairly stuffed luggage. Hedwig hooted ungratefully in her cage.

"Oh Harry dear, there you are. I was getting quiet worried when Ron said you would be coming later. Now we must hurry to get onto the Hog-" she stopped suddenly and looked at Harry, then her gaze went the young girl next him. Harry figured she didn't think Kagome knew about Hogwarts.

"The Hogwarts Express." He finished for her. Mrs.Weasley smiled then motioned for her children to all go through the wall between ten and nine.

"Come on now."

"Nice to see you again Kagome!" Fred said as he passed by.

"Yes nice indeed." George chimed. The both sent a smile and looked at the wall ahead and then they both ran through the barrier. Kagome looked at the stonewall passage. A wall? Why couldn't it have been an archway! Next went Ron and a younger girl with red hair, who Kagome assumed was Ginny, from the world class Weasley arguments.

"We will save you guys a compartment!" He said as he passed.

Gulp. Now it was Kagome's turn.

"Well let's go." A voice said behind her.

"Eh… okay." Harry put a hand on her shoulder as reassurance. With that they went through the barrier. It felt like a cool breeze and a rush of excitement. Kagome held her breath and let it out when she looked at her new surroundings.

"Now that wasn't that bad now was it?" She said to herself. She sighed. This was weird for sure, but why wasn't she used to it? I mean she fell down a well and met demons and then went to a wizardry school in Japan! Then again to get there she had to only use a spell in order to get into Dragon Alley, or in London, for them it would be their Diagon Alley. Anyway it was over. No more walls to go through.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"You sort of spaced out on me. You alright?" Harry asked. Kagome looked at his face, indeed there was worry on it, next to confusion. She then went to his eyes; his eyes said all his emotions.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little… a little weird-ed out." She gave a slight blush. With that Harry was even more confused. Why she so flustered?

They boarded the train and searched for a compartment. Coming to a compartment that was almost empty except Harry's friendly duo, they entered. Ron sat on one side with Harry and Hermione sat on the other with Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"Hello Hermione" She replied.

"Okay well you know how this has been bugging me, plus we have a long ride." She was wiggling in excitement. "Well… you know how you said that you went to a Wizardry school in Japan? Well I was wondering if you could tell us about it."

Kagome gave a little laugh while the boys shook their heads. That was Hermione for you. Hermione looked like she was going to die if she didn't get answers. She had all been worked up and asking questions like where's the school and what not, plus how come they never heard of it and much more. The train gave a lurch as to start.

"Well my old school has a mystery location, sort of like Hogwarts except less famous. We know about your school because of… some people from the Ministry bragging about how their kids were going to Hogwarts and my families have met a few. As for the name its well in English terms Rising Phoenix's school of witchcraft and wizardry. Silly name if you ask me." Kagome finished. She looked around the room at everyone's interested faces.

Suddenly a knock came to the door. There stood a short squatty boy and a tall beefy boy, both with somewhat shaved heads. They both stood wearing robes that were of course the school robes, but with green instead of red and gold like her friends had.

"Oh great. It's Crabbe and Goyle." Ron huffed. Slowly he moved towards the door and opened it.

"What do you want?"

The tall one walked in shoving pass Ron and Harry and walked straight up to Kagome, followed by the shorter one.

"You know, not many more people can fit in here you buffoon." She shot a glance at the second guy. Ron and Harry gave a smirk and gave a quiet laugh at how foolish and stupid these gits were.

"Now what do you want?" She asked nicely, but from what Harry had seen she didn't look like she was too happy. She had noticed Hermione's discomfort along with everyone else's.

"Here." He pulled something form his robe which no on could see except Kagome and Goyle. Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes as if testing him, then took it. When the boy moved everyone could see that it was a small roll of parchment sealed with the MALFOY CREST! The meaty boys silently left and closed the door.

"What would Malfoy want?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy." Kagome said the name as if it was poison. She wasn't sure if to open it, from the puzzled look on Hermione, to the astonished face on Ron, to lastly the deep thinking Harry.

"He's our arch enemy, Harry's mostly. He thinks purebloods are superior to all." Ron said distastefully. Kagome began to laugh and mumble something in Japanese. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry, my question is then why would he send a little letter to a non-pureblood? Anyway should we open it?" Hermione motioned for the boys to come sit next to her. They did, Hermione and Ron sat on either side of Kagome Harry lingered close by.

Kagome slipped her finger under seal and ripped it open. She quickly unfolded the paper and began to read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hear by present you to an individual meeting to discuss your relations with Potter plus the incident we had last summer. I believe you wouldn't want that to escape now would we? Compartment 77._

_Sincerely,_

Draco Malfoy 

Everyone waited for her to finish reading the letter and hopefully tell about it. Harry especially was burning to ask. Why would Malfoy want to talk to her? How does he even know her? Yeah we all know he went for the pretty girls and such, but he hasn't even seen her yet! He was trying to turn her against him isn't he?

All of a sudden Kagome stood up and bellowed.

"THAT EVIL-" She strained not to cuss.

"What Kagome? What did he say?" Ron jumped & asked at the same time.

"That evil little man. Blackmailing me like that!" She growled. She stopped; she was on the brink of crying.

"Blackmail?" Harry yelled. "He hasn't even seen you has he?" Harry asked

He walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned to him; she had tears pouring down her face. She handed the letter to Hermione and read it aloud.

"This...this is bloody shameful of him!" Ron yelled. Kagome had tears rolling now. Harry didn't really realize it but he had put an arm around her into which they went into a hug. Hermione re-read the letter.

"Kagome… this doesn't make sense. Then again we weren't with you over the summer." Hermione's gaze went to Kagome and Harry, her eyes shining in confusion, hoping to get possible answers from either one. Kagome gently raised her head off Harry's shoulder and wiped her eyes. Harry missed her warmth as soon as she lifted her head.

"Well," She paused. Ron quickly pulled a tissue out and handed it to her.

"Thank-you… Well this summer before I met Harry, I was in Japan. Well I was confronted by the Ministry of Magic about how what cha-ma-call-it, anyway a demon attacked me. Well you know I want to live so… I had to use my wand to save me. There I met a tall blonde man named Mr. Malfoy."

"Luicius Malfoy... go figure." Harry snorted.

"Plus he had his snide kid with him. Anyway I was talking to Mr.Ozrak about the situation. You see I'm not an ordinary witch." She paused and got up disposing the tissue in the trash bin placed in the compartment. "I don't have to use a wand, but I can."

"Of course you need a wand. You can't do magic with out it unless you do potions." Ron replied.

"Not for my type." She gave a short laugh of amusement, "I'm a miko slash witch, an unruly type and lets just say Malfoy found out."

Hermione took a gasp and quickly pulled kagome into a hug. Then releasing her so she could sit down.

"Kagome. What is a Miko?" Harry asked curiously.

"Kagome is a priestess. These people are to protect against demons that attack ancient Japan villages. They can purify the demons with a common arrow or their own source of energy. She's very powerful." Hermione replied, looking as though she found a new discovery for the world.

"If anyone knew, he-who-must-not-be-named could try and get her, although she is of a pure type she can easily be tainted."

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Miko is Japanese for priestess." She concluded.

Kagome stood up and moved towards the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?"

"To put my robes on and fix up." She took a sigh and closed the door and began to walk down the hall, watching the tree's blur by. Harry and everyone sat down sucking in the information. Replaying it to the information she had giving him at the Dursleys, Harry mind suddenly clicked.

"That's why he was so rough with her." Harry spoke aloud.

"What?"

"When she was at my cousin's house the man treated her like a piece of dirt, she didn't seem to have a wand either till she pulled it out."

**With Kagome…**

After putting on her robes that were just like the first years, considering she didn't have a house yet, she decided it was time to say… hello to Malfoy.

"Compartment 75… 76… 77!" She stopped. Through the clear glass she saw Malfoy and his two goons. She knocked on the door and the door slid open.

"Ah, I'm glad you came. Crabbe, Goyle, leave." The two boys did as told and stood outside the door. Kagome leisurely walked in and sat opposite of Draco. He looked just like she saw him last. Tall, thin but built, his light blonde hair, always smirking, and a control freak. Why those goon's hung out with him god knows.

"Down to business. What are relations with Potter, Weasley, and Granger?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"Everything. Your highly aware they are my enemies."

"So, I guess that makes me one, they are my best friends." She looked into his eyes. They aren't the same. She thought. Noting like His.

"Not anymore. I command you to hang with us." The train gave a lurch as to pick up speed.

"WHAT!"

"You heard what I said." He switched sides of the compartment so that he sat right next to her. His breath hot on her neck and cheek. She turned her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm not going to do it."

"Fine. Your other option is being my girlfriend and I will leave them alone and not tell your hidden secret." He lowered his head and leaned forward. His lips touched hers. She seemed to be too shocked to do anything at first, but came to realization and shoved him away.

"I'll never be your damn girlfriend." She hissed. "I would rather have Voldemort find me."

"How dare you speak his name!" He screeched. "Be glad you're not a mudblood. I would have to sincerely hit you." Kagome gave an imaginary growl. Taking a deep breath she replied, "Okay I'll be your girlfriend."

She smiled an innocent smile, too innocent. She put her mouth so close to his lips that they were almost touching. She closed her eyes as did his. Bam. While Malfoy had his eyes closed she took the liberty of him personally meeting her fist.

"In your dreams Malfoy. I'd never ditch them for you. Being your girlfriend? Ha. Yeah… right."

"CRABBE, GOYLE!" Malfoy screeched. Anger flowed through him. This girl! This girl had the nerve to hit him!

Immediately Crabbe and Goyle ran in. Goyle quickly ran and grabbed her arms so she wouldn't move while Crabbe helped Malfoy up. Kagome using some skills she had picked up elbowed Goyle and made a mad dash down the hall. She ran as fast as a hyper kitsune. She quickly passed the compartment she was currently sharing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What was that?" Ron asked. He looked out the compartment door window. Hermione slid the door open to see Kagome running down the hall.

"ITS KAGOME! BEING FOLLOWED BY MALFOY'S GITS!"

Harry lunged for the door he immediately began running down the hall, Ron and Hermione right on his heels looking for her. But to no avail, Kagome was too fast and the hoodlums just seemed to disappear!

Fred and George were in a compartment a few yards in front of Kagome. George opened the door and stepped out only to be knocked down by panting Kagome.

"George. I'm sorry." She panted, her hair dangling down.

"Kagome!" Fred gasped from the door.

"What's wrong?" George asked from the floor, he was pinned under her after all.

"I-I can't s-say." She panted the quickly turned her head to look behind her.

Fred looked down the hall to see Crabbe and Goyle running towards her, but not noticing her.

"Hurry pull her in Crabbe and Goyle are coming!" George quickly pulled her into the compartment and Fred slammed the door close. George and Kagome lay on the floor while George and Fred immediately began to ask questions while the Malfoy goons went running by. Only to walk slowly back looking in between compartments.

Finally the train began to slow.

"Kagome what is with the gits? Why are they chasing you?" Fred asked curiously. She sat on the compartment floor that was occupied with the twins and a Ravenclaw girl who was asleep. The Ravenclaw girl seemed to have a new make-up style, one that was to have black marker written all over her face. Kagome looked at the girl.

"Did you do that?" She asked as she pointed to the girl.

"Yeah. But that's not the point. Why were-"

"I hit him."

"What?"

She gave a laugh.

"Fred, George, I hit Malfoy. Then as Goyle pinned me down I elbowed him. End of story." She didn't want to tell them that Malfoy had kissed her and the fact that she hadn't pulled away at contact, not that she would tell them anyway.

"GOOD JOB MATE!" they yelled aloud. She began to blush from embarrassment. Now all that cheer really did was wake the Ravenclaw girl up. She gave a yawn.

"Hello there, George, Fred, and who's this?" She asked. She gave another yawn.

"Kagome." They both chirped. She looked around the room and rubbed her eyes.

"Now why might I ask are you on the floor?" She asked with curiosity.

"Eh… I fell." Kagome covered up.

"Oh I see, well the train has stopped. And ah, well I better fix my make-up. Us girls got to look good you know." She inclined her head towards the window to make her point and then popped open a compact that she had pulled from her robes and looked at her face. Kagome looked at Fred and George with wide-eyes and a smile.

"WHAT THE?" she looked at the twins. "YOU TWO!" she lunged.

"Sorry Katie, but we didn't do it, honesty!" They yelled as they began to laugh uncontrollably. Kagome slid the door open and said, "Well I better leave you three alone."

"KAGOME!" The twins yelled as the girl called Katie tackled them and took her compact and to hit them over the head, clipping there ears from time to time.

"Katie don't go too hard on them, they honestly did it on innocent intentions. Bye!" Kagome replied and she shut the door, sliding down the panel she began her fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Finding her way off the train she looked for Ron and the gang. Finding them she notice they were with another boy, who quickly left when hearing his name called.

"Hello Hermione!" She said, while walking over.

"Kagome there you are, we were looking for you. We saw you running down the hallway!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well…" She paused and looked behind her to see twins with red little clipped marks all over their faces and a bruise on George's arm. She then pointed to Fred and George and began laughing.

"Boy did she beat you up bad!" Kagome said between laughs. Everyone looked confused but began laughing too. It was a hilarious sight. The twins were red and had clipped compact marks all over their ears and a couple bruises from where she sat on them.

"Its not funny Kagome, you left us in there with that bloody wildebeest!" Fred whined. Kagome mumbled a sorry and small laugh.

"What exactly happened?" Ron said as he began sniggering at all the bruises and compact marks on their heads. Fred clumped him.

"Oww."

"George and Fred wrote on some girls face. Naturally she woke up and well, she sort of found out." Kagome replied.

"Yeah well I only got that bruise," George pointed to one on his arm. "Because you were running down the hall and crashed into us."

"Why were you running down the hall anyway?" Harry asked. Looking at how she was sort of jumbled. The twins looked at kagome with disbelieving looks.

"You haven't told them?"

"Well I didn't get a chance." She stated.

"Oh mate, it was gorgeous! She hit him." Fred laughed. "She hit Malfoy!" Everyone looked at Kagome. Hermione gave her a high five.

"Did you really?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah…" Kagome placed a hand behind her head, slightly rubbing the back of it.

"Bloody hell, you and Hermione are the only ones I know to have hit that brute." Ron exclaimed. Over the cheers and exciting chattering of first years and everyone else's they heard the familiar voice of Hagrid and another voice… the voice of… Professor McGonagall?

"Hello professor." Hermione said happily.

"Hello Hermione. Have you seen the new exchange student? I'm here to escort her to the banquet." She replied.

"Hello Professor. I am Kagome Higarashi." She gave a polite bow.

"Very nice dear. I see you have made some friends… and some enemies." McGonagall looked amused.

"Yes well you see…"

"It's alright, I'm glad someone did something." The professor gave a heavy sigh then realized what she said. "None of you repeat that." The twins gave a little laugh and bid farewell as they saw a screaming Ravenclaw girl coming their way.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN! YOU GOING TO BE BLOODY DEAD!" she yelled.

"Bloody hell she's scary." Ron cowered. Hermione and the rest agreed.

"Well I guess I'll see you all later, at the banquet I expect." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry." Harry began. "We'll see you there."

Kagome gave another award-winning smile and began to retreat with the Professor back to the castle in a carriage.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of horses are these?"

"Thestrals dear. Although I'm very sorry you have to see these." Professor gave a sad look.

"It's alright." She understood. She had heard about them and knew the only way you could see them was if you saw death with your own eyes.

Harry and the gang all walked into the great hall. It was decorated as normal and looked very bright and cheery. The four long tables had their table runners their house colors and empty platters were seated at every place. Looking at the sparkling Gryffindor door table they all sat down awaiting the ceremony. Hermione and the boy they were standing with earlier, Neville, began to engage in conversation while Ron and Harry started their own.

"So what house do you think Kagome will get?"

"I don't know. Honestly I hope it is Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She's got a gut that is for sure, but she's smart."

"Yeah, bet Malfoy wants her in Slytherin. Ugh. Gives me chills just saying their house name." Ron gave a fake shiver to show his point.

"Then again, he may not, considering she hit him."

Harry gave a laugh, and stopped when he heard the friendly clinking of the glass held by their headmaster, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He was a tall old man, long white hair and beard; He wore his vibrant purple robe attire like always, along with his matching hat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am please to welcome our new first years and we all should welcome our new student. She is not the normal age of our first years; in fact she is an exchange student from Japan. Please welcome her to Hogwarts. Now let the sorting begin."

Harry looked towards the group of first years and could see Kagome tower above the smaller kids. She looked real happy, she was talking to some younger kids and they seemed to laugh with her as she apparently told something funny.

"When I call your name come sit down on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. It will tell you were you belong…" Professor McGonagall's voice said.

"Gary Arrington."

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat roared and the Ravenclaw table exploded in applause while all others gave a respectable round of approval.

"Lilly Carensberth."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting seemed to go on forever watching the newbies was fun, but only when they were seated at their own table or when they saw someone they knew. Harry had caught Kagome's eyes when she gave reassurance to a girl waiting for her turn as she stepped up to the hat. Kagome thought she might stop breathing when he sent a smile at her, and vise versa for Harry. There was something about him that made her go crazy.

"And last but not least… Kagome Higarashi." Kagome snapped out of her daze and sent a smile to the cheering and whistling crowd, the loudest was coming from Gryffindor.

A hard choice it was, indeed she was pure, pure enough to be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, she had a kind heart but from her brutal past she was shunted to be from Hufflepuff and she couldn't be in Slytherin due to her pureness and variety of friends. Finally it was decided. She definitely should be in Ravenclaw, but was chosen for another.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table stood up and began whistling and howling and clapping non-stop as she walked down the isle to the Gryffindor table, eventually mellowing out. The new years saw no point in sitting next to the older ones and moved away a little bit. Seeing as there was room for one Kagome slipped by and sat in the empty seat. She was currently sitting about four seats down from the trio and about six from the twins.

They heard the cling from the glass and that old friendly voice again, "Well that was certainly breath taking." He paused as the hall filled with small laughter.

"I would also like to introduce our new but a friendly face of the Defense against the dark arts teacher… Professor Lauren." He motioned for them to start clapping in which they did. Harry looked at Ron in wonder, what would it be like this year? Professor Lauren was very tall; he had dark black hair in a low ponytail. Much like Koga's own style. He was a simple plain white and light blue set of robes. He had the most stunning aqua eyes

"I also have some more important news, Quidditch tryouts for the 5th years will begin this week after classes. Now any further news will be given later, let us tuck in."

With that he sat down and the gasps of the first years and chatting began as the food mysteriously appeared on the platters before them as buffet for royalty, from turkey to chicken and from salad to mashed potatoes. It was a beautiful and entrancing feast. Ron and Hermione greedily joined in followed by Harry and Neville.

"Hello there my name is Dean Thomas." A voice said. Kagome looked to see a dark brown haired boy in front of her, his African American pride showing as he had a smile displayed on his face.

"Hello I'm Kagome Higarashi. Nice to meet you." She replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"They say you're an exchange student. Do they really have other wizardry schools outside of Europe? I mean I knew they had National Quidditch teams but I don't recall Japan being one of them."

"Of course they do, my cousin goes to one in Australia!" A second year girl replied, apparently ease dropping on their conversation. Dean responded with an embarrassed laugh and gave a quiet oh.

"That's cool. I Knew of Hogwarts due to my okaa-san and some Ministry people." Kagome took a mouth full of salad.

"Okaa-san?" Dean asked confused, trying his hardest to repeat the term exactly as she said it. His face was torn between confusion and amazement. Kagome finished her bite and gave an apology.

"I'm sorry, it means my mom. You see I was born in Japan. Then later a man named Mr.Ozrak adopted me. Horrible man he is." Kagome gave a fake shiver with a warming smile.

"Bummer, so there was rumor on the train you already made friends with Harry, Ron, the Weasley twins, and Hermione. Seems you made good friends right there. There a bit of trouble makers though." He gave a mouth full of potatoes and a sly smile. Kagome gave a smile. She really did have good friends and it had only been two to three days. She fully trusted Harry and Hermione and Ron, she wasn't quiet sure about the twins. They always seemed to have a trick or two up their sleeve and the fact about the train incident she wasn't quite sure either.

Seeing as the whole table was finished the plates vanished and they pushed back the bench so they could get out. Quickly she looked for Hermione so she could talk to someone, but spotted Harry.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello." He replied.

Kagome walked right next to him side by side. They walked into the corridors that laced the school together only to come to and entry way that lead to a bunch of stairs.

"Whoa." Was all that she could say as they stopped. Harry gave a smile and explained that the staircases tend to have a mind of their own and they all like to change directions all the time. They began to walk up the stairs when the staircase decided to move. Seeing as she was about to fall she grabbed on to Harry's arm in which he helped her up, pulling her up they came face to face. The staircase stopped and with their pink faces they hastily walked up the stairs to see the head boy give the password.

"Quidditch Cup," The portrait swung open.

"Oh no," Neville said sadly. He always had trouble remembering any password.

Though the portrait hole and across the common room, the head boy introduced each side of the separate staircases indicating that the girls were on right and boys on the left.

"Hello Harry, Kagome." Hermione said, followed by Ron.

"Hello, eh well I'm going to hit the sack, so I see you all tomorrow?" Kagome said, looking at Hermione.

"Yes alright. I better go too."

Kagome walked up the stairs followed by Hermione each not saying a word.

"Well mate I guess we better go too. You okay? You're a bit red." Ron asked worriedly.

"Eh yeah I'm fine" Ron gave a shrug and they walked up the stairs to the boy's room.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Want to have a bit of fun before school a officially starts?" Uh OH. Kagome had an amused but evil grin placed on her face. Hermione smiled too.

Kagome quickly rounded a few girls up including the head girl. The head girl seemed bored and decided a little fun couldn't hurt. Kagome reached into her trunk and pulled something rectangular and black, with dials and knobs.

"What is that?" A third year asked. Kagome sighed. Apparently not everyone knew of theses things. Then again it was a muggle invention.

"This is a radio/cd player, it plays muggle music. I don't know if it will work here in Hogwarts but we can give a try." The girls began to get all giggly and instantly began chatting excitedly.

Flipping the switch she turned the dial to a station, which most kids in London listened to. It worked. Instantly it began blasting music. Some girls startled by the music fell over, others laughed and began to dance and chat.

The so-called end of the summer party was off the hook. The music was banging and the girls were having a blast. That is, till the heard a knock on the door at ten thirty; Kagome being the closest went to the door to see the head boy and a few Gryffindor boys who snuck out of bed, Harry, the twins, and Ron being some of the few to sneak out.

"Hello there!" She greeted happily.

"Don't hello me! What is going in here! Why isn't the head girl -MARY?" The head boy immediately pushed open the door to see all the girls dancing and talking and throwing pillows. Mary, being head girl was having a blast dancing and having fun. Everyone stopped to look at the door. Hermione turned off the music as Kagome retreated back into the crowd.

"What Jon?" Mary asked innocently.

"We're the HEADBOY AND GIRL!"

"So parties don't hurt now do they?"

Jon quickly turned around, the boys were smiling at the girls and a few were a tad jealous that they got stuck with the up tight, cranky, non-laid backed head boy.

"Everyone just go back to bed. Mary and I will talk to the one who started this-" he struggled to find the word.

"Party?" A voice spoke up. Everyone turned to Kagome in a pair of shorts with a tight shirt that showed her curves. The twin's oh'ed in delight, she looked good. Harry, Ron and a few others joined in. They really couldn't see her at first, well that's because Jon was in their way.

"Yes." He replied annoyed. "So who started it?"

"I did." Kagome replied again.

"Fine we found the culprit. NOW GO TO BED." Whoa someone is cranky, Kagome thought. Hermione felt a pang of guilt but shrugged it off as Kagome motioned for her that it was all right.

Kagome looked through the gaps between the head boy and saw Harry and the gang. She gave a quick wave and a wink and walked over to the head boy and girl. Harry blushed; and this didn't go unnoticed by Ron. Ron gave a playful nudge and elbowed Harry.

Kagome ignored the rules and regulations that were being said to her and just nodded to whatever he said. Finally he finished and they all headed to bed, while the girls all slid into bed with a few goodnights lingering in the air.

(A/N: Party? WOOO!!!! Anyway I hope you understood it. If you don't let me know and I'll try and help you 'cool' people out! Malfoy? Poor boo. I like Malfoy trust me I'm not a hater! I mean come on he already got a kiss… not from you or me. But hey, that's what's imaginations are for!)

Read and Review

Grazie Mille!

Love this Lover of : : CrimsonEyes7806


	4. A Clouded future, hospital time already!

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**

**A Clouded future, hospital time already!**

"Kagome, come on we have to get some breakfast!" Hermione shoved the lump under the covers. Kagome mumbled something about how she'd rather clean the shrine then get up.

Hermione got a thought along with an evil grin and jumped on the bed. Kagome immediately woke up with a start. Noticing that it was Hermione she threw a pillow.

"Well now that you're awake… Its time to go eat, get our timetables, then go to class."

Kagome began mumbling how crazy schoolgirls were and how demons were better than school. Hermione laughed and waited for kagome to get dress, brush her hair, and do anything else she needed.

"Alright I'm ready!" Kagome came out of the bathroom and looked hot in her uniform, both her and Hermione wore their skirts, knee high sock, and vest over their dress shirts. Her sparkling blue-gray eyes showed her personality as well as brightening the outfit.

Hermione gave her a pat on the back and they head down towards the common room. It was empty; it wasn't till then when Kagome noticed it was still slightly dark outside. Well Ron did warn me that Hermione does like to do things and get them done early, She thought.

The painting swung open and they walked down the lively stairs and though another corridor. Coming to the great hall they sat themselves down and began to eat.

After eating they hurried back to the common room where the head boy and girl would be handing out their timetables early.

"Password?" The large lady asked. She ruffled her pink dress and began to wait patiently.

"Quidditch cup." Hermione replied. Anxiously she waited for the portrait to swing open. Quickly following Hermione they came upon a scene where the head boy and girl were already dealing out the booked timetables.

As Kagome passed a few girls she got a few complements on the bash as she walked around looking for Harry and Ron. Even so, some boys were checking her out. Hermione gave her a nudge in the ribs, in which they only both began giggling uncontrollably, mocking how the boy's faces were looking.

"Ah, there you are!"

Looking around Kagome noticed it was Mary who was striding forward towards them and handed them each their timetable. Only to yell someone else's name and frantically ran towards him or her like a buffoon. Hermione compared her timetable with Kagome and it turned out that they had two classes together, Herbology and Potions.

"Hey Ron!" Kagome waved towards Ron who waved over Harry. They began coming forward. Kagome looked at Ron and then at Harry. Boy did he look good. His eyes stood out and made him look dazzling, his Harry was still messy but seemed a bit spiked or scrunched in a sort of way.

"Hello Harry!"

"Hey." Harry looked at Kagome and gave a small smile.

"So what classes do you guys have first?" Kagome asked. Trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and the fact that she was about to blush at any moment.

"Harry and I have Divination first." Replied Ron.

"Me too."

Hermione just mumbled at the fact that Professor Trewlany was just an old bat and her class was easy. Ron just snorted and said that was the point with a sly grin.

Walking to their first class Harry, Ron, and Kagome went left down the corridor while Hermione went right. They had a good amount of time, so it seemed, before class started so they began talking.

"Nice party you threw last night." Ron commented. Kagome turned a tad red on the ears and a smile crept on her face.

"Yeah well, it wasn't officially school time yet." She gave a laugh.

"Yeah too bad we couldn't have joined." Harry replied. "It looked like fun." A couple of silent moments fell.

"We better hurry, we have five minutes to get there." Ron said as he looked at his watch, instantly breaking the silence. Quickly they ran up the stairs to meet a weird looking woman.

Kagome first impression was of a large creepy-crawly bug. Professor Trewlany moved into the eerie candlelight, and kagome saw that she was thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes so she looked super bug eyed, and she was draped with a dusty shawl.

Kagome sat at a low table nearest to where the boys were and was quickly joined by another girl, a Ravenclaw girl who was friends with Hermione.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a weird armchair in front of the class. "My name is Professor Trelawney." She gave a smile only to show her tainted yellow teeth.

"Now let me remind you, books can only get you so far in my class. There is very little I can teach you…"

"It is a gift granted if you have the inner eye. Now lets begin again with the Crystal ball, eventually we will develop or deepen our eye into the future." Motioning for one of the two at each mini table to come and get a crystal ball, eventually the quiet clear crystal ball went cloudy and into shapes.

"Now look into the crystal ball my dears, look closely. Oh and Neville dear, when you decide to get up, move all the way out so you don't turn the table." Neville looked pale and gave a quick nod.

"Good boy."

"So Kagome is it?" Kagome turned her head slightly towards the Ravenclaw girl that she shared the table with. She was a tall girl and was real pretty.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't get yours?"

"It's alright, it's not like I said it either. My names Lavender."

"So shall we get started?" Kagome gave a nod.

"What do you see?"

"I see…" Kagome went into deep thought. She really didn't see anything, nothing but smoke and something shaped like a bird.

"I see something shaped oddly like a bird." Kagome raised her eyes to the girl as she scavenged between pages in their book, Unfogging the future: grade six.

"Ah well. I apparently will have rough journey only to come swooning home back to the nest more ambitious then before." She nodded and looked at the book satisfied.

"Great well let's see what's in store for me." Kagome said nervously. Lavender gave a reassuring smile and handed the book over.

"Well let's see here… I see."

_With the boys…_

"Harry this is boring."

"Harry?" Ron turned to see Harry sleeping slightly on the table. Ron smiled and gave a quick nudge. Harry stirred and slowly raised his head from the table. His glasses were all messed up and he rubbed his eyes. Ron laughed.

"Is it over?"

"No… sorry mate. Oh -pretend to see something! She's coming this way." Harry slid his glasses on so that they fit properly and not sideways and looked into the crystal ball.

"Eh… I see a flower?" He looked at Ron and then backs at the ball. Oddly enough he did see a flower.

"Ugh. It says I will have a troubling friendship which could eventually turn romantically in my future." Ron gave a sigh. "Rubbish."

Harry gave a laugh at how Ron acted. Ron only mumbled how the crazy crackpot headed teacher only taught nonsense and nothing useful in life, but the fact that she was an easy old hag.

"Right well your turn." He mumbled, sliding the book over to Harry.

All of a sudden Professor Trewlany went all rigid and stared at someone. Kagome.

"You!" She pointed to Kagome and began to shake. Kagome almost fell backwards as the old woman crept closer. Everyone went silent.

"Your future is so clouded. Undecided it seems. I've never seen anything so complicated in my life! And you're of what age, fifteen?" Kagome gave a hesitated nod. She looked towards Harry and Ron who only shrugged in response. Well aren't they some help. Some crazy teacher says her future is undecided and is all up in her face. The professor pulled back a bit and looked at her again, eyeing her from all angles.

"Umm Professor?"

"Yes child?"

"What might I ask are you doing?" Kagome wasn't feeling too good under her gaze. It's only the first day and she had teacher freaking out about her. Wait till they see her actual grades! The professor began to relax and dismissed the class shaking her head and mumbling about Dumbledore and the new girl?

Bidding Lavender farewell Kagome waited for Harry and Ron.

"That was sure… exciting."

"Yeah. It bloody was." Replied Ron. They began descending down the stairs.

"Is she always so…?"

"Dramatic?" Harry intercepted. Kagome gave a slight nod.

"Yeah on the first day she predicted I would die soon and I got the grim in my tea cup." Harry gave a laugh.

"I'm still waiting to see when I am going to die."

"Don't worry you won't die, we'll see to it. Maybe of old age, but not soon." Harry felt warm with her words. God what is she doing to me? Harry began to think. Every time he was around her, his heart began to beat fast.

"So Kagome what class do you have next?" Ron asked since no one was speaking.

"Umm." She slipped a piece of paper out of her book and looked at the list.

"Oh no. Potions."

Kagome went a bit pale. Ron and Harry gave her a pat on the back.

"We have that class next. Whom do we have it with anyway?" Ron asked, praying it wasn't Slytherin. Harry peered over Kagome's shoulder to see that it was Slytherin. Oh great. Harry then noticed they were at the dungeon door and quickly followed in and sat down. They trio looked around the room to see three seats on the outer edge closest to the Slytherins were open. Hermione sat on the fourth seat inward, followed by Ron, Harry, and Kagome sitting out the outside edge.

Kagome wasn't exactly feeling this class. It did after all have Malfoy in it and he was sitting in the row next to her on the outer edge staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked as she turned her head.

"No. I was just wondering what your face would look like if I told your secret in front of the whole class. My options are still open, but of course since you're in Gryffindor we'll have to make a few arrangements." He gave a seductive smirk. Taking and origami piece of paper shaped like rose, and dropping it on her books. Harry who had been secretly eavesdropping began wondering what he meant and managed to hold the jealousy inside him. The train! On the trains she must have gone and talked to him, but ended up hitting him instead. Mentally Harry was laughing but kept a cautious eye out.

Suddenly the dungeon door swung open and the professor walked in. He was tall, pale, had black lengthy hair, and wore simply all black. Kagome slid the rose into her book and looked at the professor, she seemed to get a strange aura from him; it seemed to be a mix of black and gray, symbolizing something in relation to death. No he wasn't dead but had an odd aura around him. She decided it was best to be careful and quiet around him.

"Class I want your mouths shut and your text books open to page two hundred and eleven."

Scrambling the Gryffindors opened their books and waited patiently. Kagome opened the book to see a concoction of poisonous powders on one side while the remedies to cure it on the other page. Kagome's eyes went wide and she glanced over at Malfoy. His eyes portrayed that he was thinking the same thing as her and he glanced back at her. Kagome's heart began to panic and suddenly she pulsed. She immediately looked around… nothing. But? Usually when she pulsed it meant a jewel shard or an evil presence. Right?

Suddenly the wall of the dungeon began to glow a dark swirling gray. It looked like a portal of some sorts, with electrical sparks shooting out, blinding everyone's vision periodically. Suddenly the portal closed and a massive dark, dark, gray-black blob was stuck to the wall. Professor Snape reacted and shifted the class to go out into the hall and someone to send for Professor Lauren in the room next door. Kagome didn't budge, but just stared at the wall. He was here, looking for her. Kagome thought. Kagome jumped up and pulled out her wand.

"Kagome what the hell do you think your doing?" Professor Snape shouted. That got everyone's attention, especially Harry's. Hermione quickly darted towards Kagome but was shot back by what seemed to be a barrier.

"What the?" Ron hissed as he crouched next to Hermione who struggled to get up.

"Kagome!" Hermione knew what was going on in Kagome's mind and was panicking badly. Kagome don't! I won't let him take you!

"Kagome get back." Snape hissed. Kagome stared at the wall, seemingly just to analyze it.

"Professor it is but a shadow demon sir." She replied. She gave a sigh of relief when it was only such a thing, not him.

"Miss Higarashi, I do not need your-" He cut himself off suddenly as the wall went solid black & darted away from him. Only to appear at the door of the dungeon, slowly like an amoeba the thing split into two and the door closed locking it's self. Screams of 'No' were heard on the outside of the classroom. Now trapped in the room was Ron, Harry, Hermione, Kagome, Professor Snape, and another student who had to jump out of the way of the shadow.

The demon looked upon it's pray, sensing strong auras from all except one he targeted it. It was the boy who had to dodge the demon in the first place. Kagome took her wand as fast as a lightning bolt and said something in Japanese. A white blinding light came out of the tip soon taking the form of raven. Harry gasped. She had preformed the Patronus spell, with out falter. Hermione seemed to gasp too. The shadow demon didn't have a chance. It's right half was set into oblivion. Professor Snape quickly helped the boy away from the demon as well to his displeasure Harry and the others.

Harry stood up from his crouching position and looked at the shadow demon. Quickly the thing lunged out from the wall at Kagome and Harry. The thing was ugly for sure; it looked like a troll with its lower body in a wispy tail. It was solid black, it's eyes a piercing yellow-orange. Harry drew is wand and sent his own patronus spell in the shape of a stag. The demon gave a shrilly cry and sent a wave of energy through the room throwing them all to the ground, slowly the demon shriveled up into a small piece of parchment and set fire turning to ashes. Everyone was knocked down on the dungeon floor; Harry and Kagome lay next to each other unconscious.

"Kagome? Harry?" Hermione's voice was trembling, Ron's too. The boy who had dodged the demon in the beginning had fainted and Professor Snape was dusting himself off and quickly ran towards the door of the dungeon and flung it open.

"Kagome?" Ron asked. "Harry?"

The room was a disaster. Potions and books were scattered across the floor, chairs turned over, and the dungeon wall had a black scorch mark on. In between it all Kagome and Harry were on the floor next to each other while Ron and Hermione hovered above like worried parents.

Students peered in the door to see what had happened, Professor Lauren came busting in and his eyes quickly analyzed the room. His first thought… a Shadow demon. But how did professor Snape destroy it? He couldn't have, only pure could and from what he could see Kagome and Harry did it, I mean they are on the floor unconscious and looking tired. Professor Snape came running in with Madam Pompfrey and several other teachers.

"Move!" a voice said. "MOVE!" Madam Pompfrey madly dashed over to Kagome and Harry checking pulses and for broken ribs and such. She gave a sigh of relief and had them transported on stretchers to the hospital wing. Hermione gave a gasp and cry as she wanted to follow, but Ron held her back knowing and telling her that they would be fine. That it was only a knock to the head and that they were only unconscious.

(A/N: oh my gosh, I was wondering why this chapter was so longggg then I realized I put like two chaps together! Ha! Silly me!)

Read and Review!

Grazie Mille


	5. Letters, Lectures, and lil bit of RoMaNc...

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**   
Letters, Lectures, and lil bit of RoMaNcE

"What happened Professor Snape?" A voice asked. Kagome laid in the hospital bed her eyes resting closed listening to the voices around her. She remembered what clearly happened and was desperately trying to wake up. In her mind she had it repeating over and over again. It was driving her mad and needed to know if Harry was all right or if Ron and Hermione were hurt at all.

"Headmaster it was a shadow demon. It trapped us in and they were forced to defend themselves due to my predicament." The voice replied. Kagome strained to hear more. Right now she could tell it was Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape talking about what happened. Suddenly she felt something cold on her face, something wet. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but it soon came into focus, she was in the hospital wing recovering, and Madam Pompfrey was wiping her face with a wet cloth. She opened her mouth to ask where Harry was but had a bottle of something shoved into her mouth instead. Taking a swig she quickly pulled away and began to spit it out. It was horrible!

Madam Pompfrey made her take another swig and instantly clasped her hand over Kagome's mouth so that she couldn't spit it out. Releasing her hand & wiping it on a towel she turned to the figure in the bed next to Kagome. Kagome got the chance to look around the room. Rows of white beds lay out, one figure looked pale and lay across the room. The other figure in the room was Harry. He lay right next to her, his eyes opened slowly in which he rubbed and groped for his glasses. Finding them he placed them on his head, which was still on the pillow. Madam Pompfrey now satisfied that he was ready, took another bottle of the same stuff kagome had shoved into Harry's mouth. He swallowed with out any sputtering but gave a look that said he might throw up if he got anymore. Madam Pompfrey just mumbled about how crazy kids were theses days, always getting into trouble, always trying to be super heroes and to be the best.

Kagome push the blankets off her chest and down to her waist and slow dragged her self to sit up. She was tired yeah; the patronus spell took a lot out of you, especially against a shadow demon.

"So you feeling okay?" a voice asked. Kagome heard blankets being shoved around a looked at Harry, he sat propped up his eyes dancing in the light. Kagome gave a small smile and a little laugh, "Yeah the patronus spell takes a lot out of you. What about you?"

"I'm fine. But I have a question, if you don't mind me asking."

"Mhmm."

"Well your patronus spell, you did it without falter. It was shaped as a raven wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I saw yours too. Mighty brave of you, you know." She gave a little blush.

"Why did you learn that spell? I mean it's quite advanced you know." Harry asked.

"Well you see, in Japan there are certain demons that can only be killed by that spell, a shadow demon being one of them. Plus it's nice to know when those creepy dementors come around. They give me the creeps!" She gave a fake shiver.

"I didn't know it only took the patronus spell till you did it. But… my question though is why didn't Snape attack at all?" Harry began to think. Kagome wondered the same thing. Why couldn't he? Unless he wasn't a strong wizard or wasn't very pure. Kagome instantly accepted pure as the answer, he wasn't pure enough.

"Because Potter. I haven't yet mastered the only thing to take down a shadow demon." Uh oh. Guess I was wrong, Kagome thought.

Striding through the pathway was Professor Snape. He looked fine except for a cut on the wrist; he had changed his clothes and apparently came around here to search for answers. He had reached their beds and stood directly in front between the beds.

"Hello professor." Kagome said. Professor Snape walked up to the front of the bed and looked her straight in the eye. He placed a hand on the bed rail and one on top near her face as he starred at her. Kagome thought he might bite her or something; but honestly she wasn't scared, but more curious.

"Professor?"

"Miss Higarashi. Your antics could have cost Potter his life as well as yours." His voice was cold. Ice-cold. She flung her eyes down.

Harry watched from the side, on the inside of his body he wanted to tell him to back off and let her explain, he felt protective. On the other hand he wanted to wait and watch the thing unfold.

"Kagome," Professor Snape's voice turned bitter and low so only she could hear it. "As much as a risk it was, I see you know what I am and how I could not deal with the situation. If you dare tell a soul, yours will be long forgotten." With a whisk of the cloak he turned and left. Kagome knew what he meant, she figured it out when Harry asked the question of why Snape didn't help. It was because he was a death eater; he seemed shameful of himself, as was she. Plus that's why he had a death like aura around him, it all fit together… like a puzzle unraveled.

_(A/N: Don't know if its true… but in my story it is.)_

Harry watched it play out and wanted to ask what was wrong but felt that he shouldn't, considering what cold words he said. Though he didn't know what they were he knew they were harsh and deadly.

Madam Pompfrey came walking into the room. He skirt whistling left to right.

"Harry you may go. Kagome you may go too, but I must warn both of you. There is a crowd out there waiting for both of you." She gave a little snort and handed them some fresh robes since the one's they had were covered in potions and such, briskly she walked away. Kagome closed her curtain and Harry did the same. Changing into their fresh clothes they pulled the curtain back and walked side-by-side awaiting the crowd out there.

Harry pushed the door open to see Ron, Hermione, George, and Fred.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice yelled out. "Kagome!"

Everyone's eyes that were on the stone floor raised up and ran madly towards the two and gave them a hug. Hermione clasped around Harry first then turned to Kagome, releasing her later for her to breathe. The twins ran up to Kagome and put her in a 'Kagome' sandwich next.

"Can't breathe... Fred... George!" They muttered a sorry and released her.

"We thought that you had been-"

"Seriously hurt from what Hermione-"

"Was blabbing about." Kagome watched as they each finished each other's sentences. Kagome gave a nod as an understanding.

"Plus we still need to get you for revenge!"

Kagome just smiled. Well at least it was something, Kagome thought. Ron came up to her and wasn't really sure what to do but gave her a hug. Kagome gave little blush but quickly shoved it aside. The twins hurriedly walked over to Harry and began bombarding him with questions as to what happened, Hermione silently moved over to Kagome.

"You thought it was him didn't you?" Hermione asked. Ron looked confused; he stood watching Hermione then switched to Kagome.

"At first, yes."

Voldemort. She at first thought of Voldemort, but then she thought of what her past life, her feudal era life. Could Naraku be in the future? Could he be Voldemort? Kagome gave a sigh. This was too complicated.

"Do you mean, you-know-who?" Kagome gave a nod. Suddenly Kagome's tummy gave a gurgle. Hermione and Ron gave a laugh.

"Ron how long have we been in there?" Harry asked. Apparently he had finished explaining it to the twins as they joined him in Ron's conversation.

"Its almost time for the evening banquet."

"WHAT?" Kagome gasped. "You can't be serious? I missed all of my classes?"

Hermione gave a nod while giving Kagome a sympathetic hug.

"Shall we go to the banquet?" George asked everyone.

"It ought to be a good one." Fred said amused. Kagome sent him a glare, in which he shuffled towards George.

Walking through the large doors they had arrived in the great hall. The roof was set as a starry night sky with few clouds in the sky. It looked beautiful, along with the amber lit candles and cherry wood polished tables. Finding a seat at the Gryffindor table, they had just sat down when they heard an icy voice.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Kagome." Kagome looked to her shoulder. A white creamy hand lay upon it. Malfoy.

"I didn't know you cared." She replied sarcastically, she turned around to meet his eyes; his face was inches from hers. Harry watched her turn around and noticed their closeness. Harry knew Draco was trying to put Kagome against him, plus he knew that Malfoy had a huge crush on Kagome. All of a sudden they heard a clink of the glass and turned to see the banquet had started. Malfoy gave Kagome's shoulder a tight squeeze and returned to his seat.

"I have an announcement to make." A dry voice said. "In a two weeks time there will be a dance for the fourth years and up. And also…" He searched the crowd as if looking for someone.

"Quidditch will begin in one weeks notice. Tryouts for fifth years and up are this week after class and are decided by the captains that have already been chosen. Now lets tuck in shall we?" Kagome began to think about the dance already, she didn't really want to go; maybe instead she could be apart of it instead. Like a singer or dancer, or even maybe help decorate it! Kagome's mood swung for annoyed to happy in moments. Maybe if she got a date she'd go… Her mind just laughed. In seconds the food appeared and everyone dug except Kagome. Who, seemed to be in a daze like state.

Hermione was sitting next to kagome and peered in front of kagome. She noticed Kagome's eyes glistening in deep thought.

"You going to eat?"

Kagome didn't seem to be listening. Her thoughts had been switched from the dance to Quidditch. At her old school she was the keeper for her house. She wasn't of the age, she like Harry, was the youngest in a century, except for the fact that she was in Japan. Oh well, she sighed and took a sip from her goblet.

"Kagome are you alright?" Ron asked. Kagome brought her gaze from the table and looked around, she had three pairs of curious eyes on her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just… still kind of sick from all those potions that were spilled in the classroom." She lied. Harry gave a nod and stuffed a mouthful of food into his mouth.

Suddenly little screeches in the air. Everyone in the room looked up and noticed a brown owl and black owl; Kagome instantly knew whose black owl that was, it was hers. Although she didn't bring the owl's cage at all, she pretty much had forgotten about the poor bird, she had expected it to be free after the incident. The owl swooped down and landed on her shoulder poking her with the edge of the letter. Kagome giggled.

Harry looked up at the brown owl that hovered in the air.

"Isn't that Errol?" Harry asked. Ron gave a puzzled nod and called the bird. The bird came crashing down and got its tail in some mashed potatoes. Kagome gave a laugh and helped Ron and Harry pull the poor barn owl out.

"Isn't it a bit early for mail though? I mean it is the first day." Hermione asked.

Kagome wondered the same thing. Who would she be getting mail from anyway? She was from Japan, adopted by a man who discovered her secret. Her family was killed and her baby brother was sent to a foster home. Her Feudal Era friends were stuck on the other side of the well, which was destroyed when Mr.Ozrak figured out she had been using it.

Ron gazed at the letter in his hands and read the names, George and Fred Weasley.

"George!" Ron said aloud staring at the letter.

"Yes Ronny?"

"You and Fred got a letter from mum." Ron said slowly handing him the letter. George looked at Fred then back at Ron and hastily opened the letter.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I wanted to let you know I found some secrets in your room_.

(George gave a groan and Fred shook his head.)

_I was going to send a Howler, but I see that wouldn't fit what I have in mind. I have cleaned out your room of all concoctions. You better behave and better not bring any more twisted candy from homestead! Also your Uncle has past away in a muggle accident. Tell Ginny and Ron for me._

_Love - mum._

Fred gave a groan and folded the letter back up getting questioning looks.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Mum found are concoctions of candy-" Fred began.

"Plus we have some sad news." George finished. Kagome looked between the two.

"Uncle has past away in a muggle accident."

Harry and Hermione gave a look of grief as Kagome stared at her letter. Early letters weren't good. No, not at all, but... maybe it meant something super good? Kagome shook her head in frustration. Kagome heard Ron give a sigh and a bite of his chicken.

"So- gome"

"Ron not with your mouthful, no one can understand you." Hermione lectured. Kagome looked between the two, her first thought. Lovers.

"Well are you going to open yours?" Ron said as he gulped his food. Hermione gave an accusing look.

"Yeah... I guess." Kagome said slowly.

Kagome gave the letter a look. It didn't have an address, but it had a plan square shimmering seal on the back. Kagome slid her delicate finger under the flap and slid it through the seal. Sliding her hand in she grasped the paper.

_Kagome._

_I haven't seen you since the Shrine incident. I just wanted to let you know… I'm still alive. Living well too. I wish I could hear from you. I am assuming that baka didn't tell you that you have mail. Well nee-san… you do. If you need a home, I've already asked the muggle parents if it is all right. Hai, that's right, I'm a wizard too. I knew you were one, just by figuring it out. Nee-san… please let me know if you're alive!_

_I MISS YOU!_

_Love, Sota._

Kagome just stared at the letter as her eyes were brimming with tears and a smile on her face.

"He's alive…" She whispered. "He's alive." Kagome gave the letter a kiss and held it to her chest as though she was sending him a hug. Hermione looked at her in wonder, a love letter?

"Who sent it?" She asked. Harry and Ron were wondering the same thing as Hermione.

"My brother." Kagome replied.

Everyone began leaving and Kagome hurriedly ran down the halls to the portrait. Dodging students she dashed running past a few Ravenclaw girls almost knocking them over.

"Quidditch cup." She panted. The portrait swung open and she ran up the stairs. I must write to him, she thought. He's my only family!

Harry began to think deeply on the thought of family as he sat on the window seat. Maybe he should write to his only family member. Sirius black. Oh he never saw that coming, an innocent outlaw as his godfather. But wait he can't, can he. He thought bitterly. Harry gave a sad look; He'd died last year. He'd fallen through the archway because of Harry's little dreams. The moonlight danced in the window.

Harry's mind buzzed, slowly he leaped of the seat and sat on his bed and began to think about his first day and his friends. He leaned on the headboard.

"Kagome…" He whispered. His eyelids became heavy and he drifted to sleep.

Next Morning: 

"Get up!" Harry's eyes drifted open to see a blurry red head dressed in his robes. Harry nodded and grabbed his robes, showered, and put on the robes.

"You think you took long enough?" Ron smirked.

"No." Harry replied.

The pair began to descend the stairs and entered the common room.

Harry turned to see Kagome and George quickly dive out of the way of what looked to be a bomb.

"FRED!" Kagome yelled. Ron looked up to see Fred throw an object up and catch it tauntingly.

George just glared.

"I thought we both were going to do it." George said accusingly.

"We are, just on someone else."

George raised an eyebrow and the two dashed off out of the portrait and began planning who to target.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"They are planning something, probably revenge for the train incident." Kagome smiled at the two. "Have you seen Hermione?"

Ron gave a nod and told her that she had already left. Kagome gave a sigh.

"Mind if I go with you guys?" She pouted.

"Not at all." Harry smiled and all three walked out of the portrait hole.

The three went into the great hall. Like always the roof of the hall seemed to be a different scene. This time it was a gorgeous sunrise with low clouds, gold trimming each one.

"It's beautiful." Kagome whispered.

"Certainly is." A voice whispered behind her. Kagome turned around to see a pair of green eyes. God how she loved his eyes! It was Harry, who seemed to be watching it too. Kagome gave a nod.

Seating themselves at the table, they dug into the food that had mysteriously appeared. Kagome ravenously dug in, she hadn't eaten much last night, let alone anything. Hermione looked at her in bewilderment.

"I forgot to eat…" Kagome mumbled with food in her mouth. Giving a gulp she let out a satisfied sigh. Hermione could only laugh at Kagome antics. Kagome suddenly began to search her robes and grabbed onto what looked to be headphones. Hermione and Ron looked at her in wonder.

"Kagome?" Harry asked.

"Mhmm?" Kagome replied as she placed the head set on her ears and looked at the main player. Stuffing food into her mouth periodically.

"What are you doing with a portable cd player in your robes?"

"You don't think I listen to Snape now do you?" She gave amused smile along with a wink. Oh boy, she had spunk AND a mischievous side.

Suddenly she began to play music and she slightly swayed her head from side to side and began munching on some food.

"What are you listening to?" Hermione asked. After all she had been born a muggle and had muggle parents. She loved being a witch though!

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU SIT THERE ANY LONGER!" Everyone turned to the voice that yelled. It was Professor Lauren.

"Sorry Professor!" They called. Hustling down the hall, they arrived in Professor Trewlany's class. Kagome hid her headphones under her hair and the main player in her robes.

"I predicted just as much, to the class, that you three would be late." Professor Trewlany's dry voice said.

"Sorry professor." They sat in the front where there were only enough for three and opened their books.

"Yes very nice, now Kagome if you would please sit down and put away that music contraption." Harry and Ron gave a snicker at Kagome's plan. Kagome gave an embarrassed laugh and put her cd player away.

"Now, get into a group of three and relay your sights that you had yesterday in the crystal ball. Discuss and find the meaning, if so, find the answers."

Kagome looked towards Harry and Ron, they looked right back as if accepting her to be their third wheel. Kagome grabbed her low pillow and sat right down.

"So? Whom should we start with?" Kagome replied happily.

"We'll we can't do you or me, I never got to do mine and you well got attacked by the professor." Harry said as Ron gave a snicker.

"Well that leaves Ron!" Kagome replied. "So Ron what did you get?" Ron immediately stopped laughing and mumbled something under his breath.

"Did you say a flower?" Kagome strained to hear what Ron was mumbling and began to smile. "So who do you think she is?"

Ron placed hand behind his head and gave a sigh. "Don't know."

"It said a flower means that one of your friends could turn into your love." Harry teased. Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Ron looked at her in wonder.

"Sorry. But I think I know who." She looked at Harry and then Ron. Harry seemed to get the message.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked. Kagome gave a nod and leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

"Somehow I think your crazy." Harry took a breath.

"You know, you could share with me!" Ron yelled, causing the whole class to sort of stare at him.

"Oops."

"Ok Ron, it's not that hard. Who are your two closest friends that are girls?" Kagome replied. She brushed back her hair, tucking it behind her ears.

"Eh… Hermione and you." Ron said. "Oh bloody hell." He put his head into his hands. Kagome and Harry laughed.

Ron raised his head and everyone else's turned towards the professor as they heard her try and attempt to get the classes attention.

"Now that we have discussed. I know that very few of you have not seen your own." Her gaze locked on Kagome.

"As much as I detest the art of reading an actual book. Please turn to page one hundred and one." She stopped her staring and looked onto the class. "Read and do the questions on the next page. Also I want an essay on what you saw for your partner's future. For those who did not get there's, predict what you might have gotten for yourself. That is all. The Essay is homework, one roll of parchment."

With that the class began the bookwork. Kagome read the six paragraphs and began the questions. As she looked at the questions her mind began to drift. She glanced over at Harry and Ron. Both had their elbows propped up on the table, foreheads in their hand, and eyes reading. Kagome closed her eyes and went back to the work. One word came to her mind: boring.

The rest of the day went by slowly and tiredly. Nothing new happened and the only thing that was somewhat interesting would be the last class they had… Herbology. Today they were doing healing remedies. Kagome looked at the teacher, this is going to be easy, she thought.

"Do any of you know any plants that if mixed properly can heal something and what do they heal?" The professor asked.

Kagome and Hermione raised their hands. In the class that they shared there were a few Hufflepuffs, only one raised their hand.

"Ah yes, Hermione."

Hermione lowered he hand and answered swiftly, giving more information and exceeding expectations. Kagome looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Yes that is correct, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now Kagome is it?"

"Yes professor." She lowered her hand. "In Japan there is a flower called the Moon lily and is the main ingredient, it cures some serious diseases such as Vampire fever." Kagome replied. The professor looked at her in confusion.

"Kagome I'm afraid that I have never heard of this cure, you say it cures vampire fever?"

"Yes, mixed with a bit of mandrake root, water, and a hippogriff's feather. Have it simmer a bit, then mix it with the moon lily's juice and add Aloe Vera seeds to the mix. Then you have to do a whole new complicated thing after." She waved it off.

"Yes well, 10 points for Gryffindor. But I am afraid today we will be curing some… simpler diseases." She looked at Hermione and Kagome and gave them a smile before continuing. "We will be doing deep wounds and slight cuts. Divide into pairs and do as the instructions say on the paper that I handed to you all in the beginning of class. Now begin."

Kagome and Hermione worked and completed the healing remedy in a hearts beat. Ron and Harry on the other hand finally made it right and finished not too long after.

Later, arriving at the Gryffindor tower room they said the password and walked in.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Loud 'booms' surrounded Ron and the gang.

"FRED, GEORGE!" Harry heard Kagome yell. Hermione looked around and saw the funniest thing in the world. Fred and George were running from a screaming schoolgirl who looked absolutely ridiculous with her hair flailing everywhere, her arms reaching out and attempting to grab the laughing and taunting boys.

"Sorry Kagome-" George jumped over the chair

"We agreed that-"

"We would get revenge on you and-"

"You'd get a triple bomb surprise!" Fred scrambled up the stairs to the boy's room laughing uncontrollably.

Kagome quickly gave up and sat down. Those two are one of a kind, that's for sure and she wondered why they were still here. Though she knew the story. There mum made them come back for their 7th year because of the Umbridge incident. Mothers, you can never predict them, well most of the time.

"Why do they always pick on us?" she looked at Ron for answers.

"I think they find you like a sister and as brother and sister's go, its-" Hermione began.

"Torture!" Ron finished for her and gave Kagome a look of sympathy. Kagome stood up and walked over to Ron.

"Well, I'm glad to be apart of the family!" She quickly gave Ron a hug and turned to Hermione. Ron instantly had a blush painted onto his face and looked at Harry. Harry could only give him a small laugh and shook it off. Hermione and Kagome wandered leisurely upstairs and put their school stuff away, after all school was over… for today. Lying on her stomach on her bed she thought of the day's events.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Ron got a flower in his crystal ball."

"Yeah, what's that mean. Friendship? Love?" Hermione said as she placed her books on her trunk's lid, not really concentrating on what she was saying.

"Both, means that his friendship will turn romantically." Kagome raised and eyebrow. Hermione paused and looked at her.

"So?"

"Well Ron has only two friends that are girls…" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows; boy she needs to stop being like Miroku! Ahh but he would be proud!

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled. Causing Harry and Ron to give questioning glares as they waited outside the door for the both of them and some girls in the room to stare at them as if they were crazy.

"Just a realization, that maybe you and him. Hey at least you don't have Malfoy trying to make you his girlfriend all the time." Her voice trailed. She starred at the cold floor. Hermione sat at the edge of her bed.

"Huh?" Hermione sounded confused. "He tries to make you his girlfriend?"

Kagome gave nod as she still starred at the floor.

"The only reason he wants me, is because so I can turn on you three." She let her voice drop. "Using blackmailing and threats." Her voice turned back to a normal tone. "But I wouldn't do it so, he isn't only threatening me anymore, but my friends. I know you guys can take care of yourselves but that doesn't mean I shouldn't worry you know?" Kagome brought her gaze to Hermione.

"Kagome… your right we can take care of ourselves. So there is no need to fret. But you… Boy you have a nasty habit of getting into trouble. Just like someone else I know." Hermione's eyes showed bright and beautiful as she stood up.

"Yeah well, Draco hasn't been around lately. Pansy probably had him in a headlock. Phew!" She pretended to wipe sweat of her forehead.

"Yeah, well lets go. If Malfoy's there we will just ignore him. I mean we are the only people to actually punch him." Hermione giggled.

"Yeah I guess." Kagome giggled in return. Sliding off the bed and landing on her feet, kagome began heading towards the door with Hermione in tow.

**A/N:**

I did some MAJOR EDITTING ON THIS, please if any chapters have any mistakes, whether its spelling or a something doesn't make sense, PLEASE! Let me know so I can help you guys out. The whole point of a fan fiction is so that the reader can enjoy a good story with characters borrowed from the authors, and if something doesn't make sense then I'm not doing my job. Thank you so much for the reviews.

Grazie Mille.

_Love this Lover of CrimsonEyes7806 _


	6. Oceans of Blue and Green collide, but do...

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**

Oceans of Blue and Green collide, but do they burn?

"What was with the yelling?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing." They chirped.

"So shall we go?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied. With that they went down in pairs. Kagome and Harry began talking while Hermione and Ron walked in silence down the stairs.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Mhmm?" she replied as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Did you get Transfiguration?"

"Yeah. You need help?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Harry placed a hand behind his head, rubbing it slightly.

"I would love to! What are best mates for?" Harry laughed at her term, Ron had an amused grin on his face, and Kagome gave a shrug that said she tried to use the term right. With that they walked out into the corridors and down the stairs. Carefully helping each other so they don't step on the trick steps or fall over.

Entering the Great Hall they looked around and noticed everyone beginning to enter as well. Sitting down, Kagome got curious and turned her head towards Draco Malfoy at the noisy Slytherin table. He stood with a crazy grin on his face and was talking to a few girls and his goons. Kagome rolled her eyes. Draco happened to see her eyes move and only smirked in response.

Hermione, Kagome, and Harry ate a bit faster than the other due to the fact that they had homework and studying to do, boy even on the second day. Finishing, they trailed out with a few other students from different houses that also needed to do more studying.

Hours after they had entered everyone had gone to bed except Harry and Kagome, who were still working and chatting.

"Okay, Now that Divination is done. Transfiguration. You just have to take it step by step you see?" Kagome pointed to her notes as she sat next to him on the floor, she slid the notes into his lap. Harry's hands balanced himself as the propped him up on the ground behind him. Silently he listened.

"First. Take notes and read them slowly. Since I know you don't take that good of notes." She gave a giggle and leaned over. Suddenly giving a yawn, she turned her head away and rested her forehead on Harry's shoulder, eyes closed.

"Sorry bout that." Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to notice Harry looking at her with his lush green eyes that she melted away in.

"It's okay. It sounds simple enough." He replied. Harry honestly didn't know what he was doing; he just kept staring at her oceanic eyes. He seemed to get lost in them like a sailor at sea.

"Yeah well the next step is to read and perform step by step." She said quietly back. Their faces seemed closer almost touching. Harry tilted his head up and their lips crashed down in a gentle kiss. The moment seemed like forever, but slowly they pulled away and stared back at each other with a blush.

"Whoa." Kagome whispered. To her it felt like a slice of heaven, a place where she would be safe and that he, would keep her safe.

"Eh maybe we should get to our own beds." Harry looked around and noticed the common room clock said eleven o'clock. "It's late." Kagome nodded in agreement.

Standing up Harry held a hand out and helped her up. Not realizing it, they didn't let go of each other's hand as they walked up the stairs.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you, tomorrow morning?" Kagome replied, letting her hand drop from his.

"Eh, Yeah … I guess." Unsure what to do he said goodnight and closed the boy's door behind him.

Kagome just stood there then slowly walked into the girls' room and dressed for bed. Seeing the window seat with the moonlight dancing on the surface she leisurely walked over and sat on it looking out at the Hogwarts grounds. It was magical for sure, just moments ago she just kissed her crush. Yeah now she could admit it. She liked Harry… a lot. But did he do that due to the moment? She was sure he felt the same way. Watching the lake, she noticed the stars shimmer on the water.

"Hogwarts is so beautiful." She whispered. Her eyelids were getting heavy. Slowly she trudged her way towards her bed and drifted asleep in a relaxing darkness.

Kagome was walking on the Hogwarts ground, around the lake where she was just looking at. She wore her shorts and t-shirt; slowly she walked up to the water and looked into it. She gazed at the reflection of the stars that glittered in the sky. Again she whispered, "Hogwarts is so beautiful."

"Indeed" Replied a weird voice. Kagome quickly turned her head towards the forest where she heard the voice breathe out of.

"Who are you?"

"I've come for you. I've also noticed a few things. Like the fact that you have a certain interest the boy who lives… Oh and Transfiguration isn't easy either now is it?" The voice gave an eerie pleased laugh that rang through the grounds.

"Who are you?" She said more fiercely.

"Don't you remember?" The figure laughed again and stepped out of the shadows. He wore a pitch-black cloak of satin, with his evil piercing red eyes standing out. "I killed your family. Except two… well, now one."

Kagome gave a gasp. He… He killed them. He had killed them all. He was the one! But wait… except two? Now one? If she was alive… Sota.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SOTA?" She screamed.

"It was revenge Miko. He had it coming and he gave a good fight, but only to loose. Now you must face it alone in the world."

Kagome stood aghast unsure what to say.

"I won't." She said tears pouring down her face. "I have friends."

"Are they? Are you sure? It's only been two days? Yet you kissed one who seems to not know where his feelings lay." Kagome bit her lip. No, she though. He's just trying to get to me. Kagome's emotions seemed to flash before her. Her thoughts and questions rang out in his cold voice. She clutched her head in pain.

"NO!"

"Kagome… Hurry someone get Madam Pompfrey! HURRY!" a voice said. Kagome was hot as can be and was sweating profusely.

"Kagome wake up." The voice said again. Kagome instantly recognized it this time as Hermione's voice. Slowly Kagome began to take giant breaths, but clutched her hip in pain as well as her head.

"No." She whispered in her sleep. "He knows where I am."

Madam Pompfrey dashed through the door in her nightgown and looked at her patient.

"He's here!" Kagome whispered loudly. Madam Pompfrey immediately took her to the hospital wing and began treating her as to not wake the other girls. She gave Kagome a pill too stop the thrashing and to calm her down, along with her fever.

"He's here, Voldemort is here." She whispered. Madam Pompfrey paled. No, she thought. It is just her dream, nothing more than that. I'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning, she thought. He'll know.

(A/N: I know I've been screwing up chapters but one chapter was like 14 pages on Microsoft word and I then realized ' hey stupid you morphed like 3 chapters together! Bah I feel so stupid! **Anyway it is a real short chapter but its fluff**! I love Harry/Kagome, If you know of any please! E-mail me or leave the author or story in the review box. Why there? Because your going to review because you love me! LoL.)

Read and Review!

Grazie Mille!

Love this Lover of CrimsonEyes7806


	7. Meetings, Draco, and Harry

Hogwarts and History's Finest   
Meetings, Draco, and Harry 

Dawn seemed to come early and the infirmary was quiet except the deep breathing of the students that lay in it and the several voices speaking among it.

"That's what she kept saying… that you-know-who is here." A womanly voice trembled. Another voice snorted, obviously male.

"Who was she with last?" The male voice said. Kagome could only guess whom the icy and trembling voices were, but were pretty sure she had them, Professor Snape and Madam Pompfrey.

"When I last walked in, her and potter were alone studying for my class." Another voice said. Her class… must be Professor McGonagall. Kagome thought.

Kagome felt her surroundings and soon realized that the only place she could be was in the hospital wing. Slowly she opened her eyes to a dim light.

"Potter is filling her head with nonsense. That no good brat." Professor Snape hissed.

"Professor Snape! They were last studying for my class!" Professor McGonagall argued. The argue seem to go on forever till…

"She's right you know. We only talked about the day's events otherwise." A sweet and gentle voice said. Everyone turned to see Kagome dressed and ready for class standing before him or her as though she had been there the whole time. She rubbed her eyes slightly.

"How did you?" Madam Pompfrey stuttered.

Kagome gave a polite bow.

"I'm fine. Really I am. But I need to-"

"Sit down and explain the nonsense."

"Severus." A stern voice said. Kagome now recognized the last person, Head master Dumbledore. What, they needed four people to talk to me? Kagome thought. She blinked a few times.

"Kagome…" He paused. Everything was silent, as if the world just stopped for this. "Did your dream alternate at all? A sudden change?" Kagome gave a thought at his question. Had it?

"No." She replied. "But he knew everything that happened moments before I went to sleep. Who I was with… What I had said… What I was studying. Like he had been there." She gave a slight blush, but it went unnoticed. Then she thought back to what he said: Two to one.

"Plus… he said that he was the one that had killed my- my family." She stuttered her last words. Her eyes shadowed in sadness. Everyone starred. Nothing moved except the rising and falling of their chests on their breathing.

"He knows of my secret and he knows I'm here."

"What pitiful secret could a student have that he would want?" Professor Snape sneered. Suddenly he thought of one student… Potter. Kagome gave a snort.

"Maybe it's the fact I can sense demonic energy and the fact that I know your secret?" Snape's eyes were glued on her now; everyone's were, all calculating and questioning her sayings.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind to tell me in my office." Dumbledore said. His Purple cap slightly titled, his eyes gleamed, and his small smile sent reassurance. Kagome nodded, excusing herself from the other professors.

Walking faintly behind Head Master Dumbledore she walked down the corridors and to the stone griffin. It stood tall and Kagome could only gawk at its size and beauty.

"Seeker." His sleek voice said. The stone griffin moved and made a stone staircase. Silently she followed the man up to his office.

Walking into the office she noticed many knickknacks and such gathered around on his shelves. In the corner was a phoenix that kagome instantly fell in love with. Its red and orange tinted feathers, with a light golden shimmer trim, and its beady little eyes were looking at the two humans.

"It's so stunning…"

"Yes, yes, and loves to be told so." Dumbledore gave a pleased laugh at the birds puffed out to show its pride.

"Please sit down."

Kagome walked over to a chair and sat down, awaiting the beginning of the conversation to come.

"You know… Not many get a personal visit. This concerns us greatly." Kagome nodded. Not many want his visit either, Kagome thought sarcastically.

"You say he was looking for you? Why do you think… he would be after you?"

She took a deep breath.

"You see… I bare the scar from him. Only not exactly, I mean his five hundred year old version… his incarnate." She casted her eyes to the other side have the room and fidgeting under his gaze.

"On my last birthday I fell down an ancient well on my family's shrine. I was then pulled by a centipede demon that said she was looking for the Shikon no tama, jewel of four souls. I didn't have any clue at first till she ripped open my side where the jewel laid inside me. I then realized that my shrine's well was a somewhat time portal… five hundred years back in time. Anyway the Shikon no tama, yeah well I'm its guardian. Later it was shattered. Before I came here I missed most of a year of Wizarding School in Japan to look for the shards. After much hard work we found all pieces and it was fused together. Before it inhabited my body again, Naraku, the incarnate I am assuming of Voldemort, attacked me giving me the scar before we deeply wounded him so much that he died. Although I bare his scar, I'm not like Harry. I have no powers, at least that I know of. Now I am assuming that Naraku's memories still flow within Voldemort." Kagome gave a sigh and looked at his twinkling gaze that was in deep thought.

"I see. You have a very interesting life. Do you posses miko powers?"

"Yes. I realize that I am in fact a miko-witch… the unruly and rare type." She said sadly and slowly.

"My dear it's alright. Not many are of those, but we think you have no difference from the other students except a nasty habit of getting into the infirmary. Thank you." He gave a little laugh that Kagome joined in on and soon he stood.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"Could you- could you keep this a secret? About me being… who I am." She positioned her head down.

"Yes of course, but realize the teachers will know of it. For security reasons."

Kagome gave a smile of understanding and left through the griffin.

Entering the entryway into the staircases she was suddenly hit on the head by something hard and solid. Looking around Kagome notice it was tableware.

"A bowl?" She whispered. Picking up the bowl she looked around for the culprit only to find… peeves.

"PEEVES!" She hissed. Peeves just stuck his tongue out childishly and went in search for silverware or more tableware. Hurrying now so she wouldn't get stabbed by a knife or fork or even get hit by a plate, she found her way to the portrait. There, the Fat lady slept and snored awfully loud.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked politely. "Excuse me?" Silence. "EXCUSE ME!" she almost yelled. The Large lady woke with a start and gave a large yawn showing he canvas teeth.

"What are you doing out so early? Humph. Oh well. Password?" The woman gave another huge yawn.

"Quidditch cup."

The portrait swung open and Kagome pursued into the common room. It was silent, nothing but the crackling fire and the light footsteps of her feet. Slowly she drew her hand to her lips and traced them over and over again. Just a few hours ago she had kissed him. Kagome smiled at her child like acts and looked at the clock. It struck seven am. Oh brother that was early. Silently she walked up the stairs and into the girls' dormitory. She crept to her bed and looked at Hermione who lay in the next bed over. Hermione looked exhausted and Kagome could only guess that she was one of the girls that had helped her in her predicament last night.

Maybe I'll just wait in the common room for everyone, Kagome thought. Slowly she closed the girls' dormitory door and walked back down the stairs. Looking around she found a large red comfy chair and sat her body down. Curling up a bit, she soon found herself in a very comfortable position.

"I think a nap will do good." Slowly she gave a yawn and her eyes drifted asleep again.

Harry awoke and instantly began rubbing his eyes; the brightness in the room was definitely not the best wake up call for him. Sliding his glasses on he glanced around the room and noticed other boys were beginning to wake up too. Slowly he slid the covers off and went to his trunk for his robes. Finding them he put them on and proceeded to find Ron. Seeing as he wasn't in the boys' dormitory he opened the door and walked downstairs. Walking into the common room he found Hermione and Ron whispering and pointing to the large red comfy chair.

"What's going on?" Harry said quietly.

Hermione looked his way and pointed to the red chair again. Harry twisted his neck and looked into the chair. Seeing black hair of silk, he noticed it was Kagome asleep in the chair. Inwardly he smirked at her cuteness. Wait, He thought. Where did that come from?

"How long has she been there?" He asked, excusing him self from his thoughts.

"We don't know. Quiet awhile." Hermione replied. Kagome stirred in the chair.

Ron looked at the chair and watched Kagome blink open her eyes and slowly rise up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out along with her legs.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Morning" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, sleepy head." Ron and Harry replied. Kagome smiled at them all. Suddenly she felt sick, his words kept ringing in her head in his sub-zero voice, over and over again. Her smiled faded and she glanced sideways.

Where they her friends? Of course, she argued mentally. But… You've only known them for a couple days. They could turn on you in a snap. Her sub conscious replied. Not realizing it she growled.

"You okay?" Harry asked. Kagome dashed her head up.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Still little worked up from last night."

Harry's eyes widened. Did she mean the kiss? Kagome noticed his eyes and seemed to read his emotions.

"That's right. You were sent to the Hospital wing!" Hermione thought aloud. Kagome threw her a disbelieving look. Hermione muttered a small oops while biting the side of her bottom lip.

"I-I Am f-fine okay?" She said shakily. Getting up from her chair she dashed out the portrait hole.

"She was sent to the Hospital wing last night?" Ron asked Hermione astonished. Harry seemed to ask the same question.

"Yeah. She was hot and sick. Plus she kept muttering things like someone is here, here for her." She looked down. "You-know-you, I mean."

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered. "She's almost just like you were last year Harry!"

"Well let's go to breakfast." Harry replied. He'd find out, she would tell him right? Right? Silently they all walked out after her.

Kagome walked down the hall not noticing people around her. Her black hair was swishing side to side and her arms folded. Not seeing the two boys horsing around in front of her she crashed into one.

"Oww. Hey sorry mate." A smooth voice said. Kagome groaned, Fred Weasley.

"Its alright Fred."

"I'm not Fred, He's Fred. You okay Kagome? You never get us bloody mixed up." George's concerned voice asked.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Kagome looked at him with her eyes as if testing him… looking beyond, George gasped as she walked away.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked. Kagome had given George one look and George had freaked out! George shuddered with the memory of her eyes.

"When she looked at me. It was like she was looking into my bloody soul. She seems confused, deeply." He replied. A moment of silence came by.

"Come on, we'll ask Ronny later. But for now… maybe if we give the first years some twisted candy you'll perk up." Fred replied mischievous. George nodded his head and gave an evil glint in his eye and the two dashed off.

Seating her self at the Gryffindor table she awaited for others to arrive. Not too long later Harry, Hermione, and Ron all showed, followed by the twins.

Kagome began to think about her dream not noticing the gang walk in. What could she do to get him out of her head? She didn't want him to hurt her friends. GOD WHAT COULD SHE DO? Then another thought crept across her. Sota.

Harry just starred at her. He was burning to ask her what was wrong. He liked her a lot… more than she would know. It pained him, even if he only knew her for about a week.

"Kagome." He asked. Kagome ran her hands through her hair, tears poured down and her body racked.

"Leave me alone…" she whispered back. "You'll just get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" he replied quietly.

"Harry… I like you too much to tell you the truth. Believe me." She stood up and walked next to him and stopped short.

"Don't loose anyone you love Harry. I lost Sota." She then walked out of the Great hall before the banquet had even begun. Harry just stood there shocked. Everyone gave him weird looks. She had lost Sota. Is that why she was like this? She lost her last family member? Harry felt a pang of guilt and ran out of the hall after her.

"What should we do?" Ron asked, watching him leave after Kagome.

"Nothing. We can't go now. The banquet has started." Hermione replied sadly.

Harry raced to find her. Where could she be? Stopping between directions he came to a fork and looked for a way. He chose left and looked for her… slowly she found her near the courtyard.

"Kagome… I'm sorry about Sota." He breathed. "I didn't know."

"Thanks, it's alright. But Harry why did you follow me? You'll miss breakfast."

"I'm not hungry… plus I need answers. Last night… we had a moment. Next thing I know you're in the hospital wing, then you end up in the common room asleep where you lie to us… What's going on? There's more then just Sota." He said with a small blush.

Kagome turned around and sniffled a bit with a small laugh.

"Your right. There is more." She paused, smiled, and walked up to him, face to face.

"The fact that who I am is driving me nuts. I don't know whom I can trust. Why?" She gave another small laugh. "Because Voldemort watched us last night Harry. He came into my dreams; he knew everything about you and me. Plus he killed them… he killed them all." Tears poured down her face. Harry embraced her in a hug.

"Kagome." He squeezed her tight. "We are here for you. We all have something against him." Slowly she pulled back and she shook her head.

"You don't get it. He'll kill you. He is here to kill me or use me against you." She paused.

"No. You don't understand." He replied. "He killed my parents and wants me dead. He'll do anything, but I still manage to have friends and live. Because I trust them enough, you have to trust us."

"Your right and I do, but Harry If he can use my mind to see what I'm doing… who I talk to. Who are my friends… who I like or love? He could use them against me. I would have to surrender." She said. Her tears gushed down.

"Don't worry." He replied. Slowly he wiped the tears away from her cheeks as she looked at him in comfort.

"Promise me…" she looked into his eyes. "Promise me, you wont betray me." She whispered as she embraced him.

"I promise."

Slowly she let go of him and they walked away towards the common room.

Harry held her hand as they walked down the corridor to help keep her from getting upset or dashing away. Honestly he didn't care about any weird whispering or such glares he needed to just help her get to the common room. Turning the corner he found Hermione and the twins talking. He stopped and looked at Kagome who just looked back and walked forward still holding his hand. Hermione turned her eyes towards them and had to take a double take. They were holding hands and Kagome looked as though she had been crying.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah. I just needed to talk." Kagome looked towards Fred and George. Fred seemed to study her and George seemed to also look at her in wonder.

"Oh I-" Hermione was cut off by Fred.

"Kagome. Can I talk to you? Alone?" He kept analyzing her. Kagome gave a weird look and let go of Harry's hand and walked off with Fred. Harry also looked after the two in wonder.

The two walked off towards the common room and stopped short of the portrait hole.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Fred?"

"I don't know why George said this but… When you accidentally bumped into him he said you looked at him… like into his soul."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know there was such a thing." She gave a soft laugh.

"Well apparently mate there is. Plus I need to ask you something."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"I saw what happened last night. Your nightmare." Kagome's eyes widened. Slowly she stepped back.

"You s-saw?"

"Yeah mate. What happened?"

"N-nothing it was j-just a nightmare O-okay?"

"No. It wasn't."

"Fred. I'm sorry I gave George a cruel look. And about last night, lets not tell anyone. I was just a bit sick and I guess the fever got to me." She turned to leave.

"Alright." He said, giving up. He knew he wouldn't get any closer than he already had. He slumped an arm over her shoulder. "Besides. You still have to get us with revenge!" Quickly he darted off. Kagome could only laugh and ran after him.

"Guys were going to be late if we don't hurry up!" Kagome yelled down the hall. Smiling everyone was glad the she was back to normal and began to head towards their class. Harry was glad that either one of the twins could get her to smile, even if he couldn't. But then again those two seem to always live up to a certain level of carefree frolicking and mischievousness.

The day went by and nothing seemed unusual except potions that is. Harry faintly remembered anything going right in that class. They all had walked in and sat in their normal spots, but that wasn't the most frustrating thing yet. Oh no buddy. Malfoy had heard a rumor go around just in first period that Harry and Kagome had something going on. And boy was he pissed. Malfoy's heated gaze watched the two; his eyes never left Kagome the whole time. Finally he couldn't take it anymore as he watched Kagome talk to Harry and ignore him.

"So are the rumors true?" He whispered into her ear. Kagome turned sharply coming nose to nose with the silk talker.

"What rumors?" She tilted her head.

"Don't mess with me girl. You and Potter!" He hissed back, leaning forward as she leaned backwards.

"What?" She asked confused. Malfoy pulled back a bit.

"What you don't know of them either? I guess there false then." He replied smartly.

"What are you talking about Draco? Are you implying that me and Harry are girlfriend and boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes."

Kagome looked and Harry then back at Draco.

"Well Draco, I guess your wrong. We're not." Draco eyed her suspiciously, not really taking her word. As the dungeon door swung open Professor Snape busily walked in and spoke unkind words, "Sit down and shut up. No one is to be messing around. We will keep studying our remedies for poisons and cures for those selective concoctions."

Draco turned with the swish of his robes and sat down.

Harry watched as Draco narrowed his eyes at him. He couldn't help but feel a bit angry at the fact that she called them just friends. What? She didn't think that a kiss and a promise and comforting weren't a show of at least boyfriend material? She's confusing and a puzzle. Harry concluded.

"Write all that is written on the board. Then read chapter twenty-one thoroughly." With a flick of the wrist writing appeared on the board and his bitter eyes watch them all begin his or her work.

After class and the six-page homework assignment that was assigned, everyone began filing out of the room toward their next class, except Kagome, Draco, and Harry. Ron and Hermione stood patiently outside the door.

"Kagome." Kagome froze as she picked up her things.

"Yes Draco?" she clasped her books to her chest.

"Tell me. How have your dreams been?" Kagome's eyes widened and looked at him sharply.

"What do you know?" Harry hissed, taking defense on Kagome's case.

"More than you'll know Potter." He replied. Kagome put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"My dreams have been smooth but rough. I assume you have the same." Draco gave a small snigger and walked up to the pair. Raising her chin he made her look square into his eyes. A scowl was set upon her face. He trailed his thumb along her bottom lip and stopped it as it hit the end. It sent chills down her spine, just as he wanted.

"As much as one can dream." He replied, slow he took his hand away.

Harry could only watch, he didn't dare swing in and argue. There was nothing to argue over except that he was flirting with his girlfriend. Scratch that. She said they were only friends… and friends they'd be.

With that he left in a stylish matter that Kagome could only comment on his acts that he was smooth, slick, and seductive. Shaking her head, she looked at Harry as they trailed out the dungeon door.

"That was certainly interesting." Harry replied.

"What was?" Ron asked. Kagome just waved it off.

"The fact that Malfoy just hit on kagome." Harry replied. Hermione gave a gasp.

"Did that slug really?" She asked. Harry and Kagome nodded together as kagome also gave an embarrassed blush.

"My question is how did he know about… well you know." Harry replied.

"I honestly… don't know. His dad was a supporter for Voldemort, maybe he has connections." Ron and Hermione stood baffled now and had to stop and wince when she said you-know-who's name. They had absolutely no clue what was going on and looked at each other as the pair walked on.

"Kagome?" Harry asked.

"Mhmm."

Should he ask her what she meant about him being just a friend? Let alone did he have enough courage and guts to ask her out? Harry gave a mental sigh as she waited for his answer. He faced a basilisk, saved the sorceress's stone, let alone fighting Voldemort countless times in the last five to four years, competed in the tri-wizard tournament, watched Voldemort rise again, but no, he couldn't ask out a girl. Could he? I mean it isn't that hard now is it?

"Eh… never mind." He replied. Ah apparently it was hard enough. He had no way to put it.

"You sure? You're a bit flustered." With that Harry blushed even more. God he looks cute when he blushes… Kagome thoughts trailed off.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The four turned a sharp left and continued off to their next class.

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what she had said though, the flashback repeating over and over. The rumors… were they? Just friends? Kagome yelled at her self mentally for her stupidity. She knew that they were more than just friends, definitely more.

(A/n: Friends! JUST FRIGGIN Friends! Oh course not! Please Continue on to the Next chapter!)

Read And Review!

Grazie Mille!

Love this Lover of CrimsonEyes7806


	8. Romance, Quidditch, and Evil

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**

**Romance, Quidditch, and Evil**

"Wake up Harry!" Harry felt something poke his side. Harry just mumble words, then felt something poke his head and then his back. "Come on. Don't forget you have official Quidditch practice later today." Harry instantly woke with that one word: Quidditch. Oh how he loved that game. The game where it was a risk thrilling completion, where you could fly high on a broom into the endless skies, where he could be himself.

"I knew that would get you up mate." Ron's accented voice said.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled. Harry dug his head out of his pillow and untangled his limbs from the blankets. Slowly he trudged he way and grabbed his robes and put them on.

"You ready?" Ron asked as he finished getting ready. Harry nodded.

Chatting they made it down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait hole.

"I am assuming that Hermione and Kagome are eating already?" Harry asked as they descended the stairs.

"Yeah. Hey I have a question for you."

"Uh... Okay."

"Are you and Kagome, uh?" he looked at Harry uncertain.

"No. But I wish." He mumbled the last part, hoping Ron didn't catch it. But unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. Ron raised and amused eyebrow.

"Then why not ask her mate? I know she likes you. Kind of a weird vibe your get." He placed his fingertips on his temples and began making weird noises. Obviously making fun of the so-called weird vibe. Harry and Ron could only laugh hysterically.

The entered the Great Hall and found Hermione and Kagome chatting away.

"So Hermione are you excited?"

"About what?" she asked before she shoveled food into her mouth.

"Quidditch! It's the best! It starts like, err-"

"Next week." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome nodded.

"Morning Harry, Ron." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Morning."

"So what about you boys? You excited?" She asked eagerly. Kagome couldn't help it. It was like a muggle amusement park. It was thrilling. Quidditch was a fast rush of risks and dangers let alone competing and trying to win the house cup.

Ron instantly brightened up.

"Oh you bet!" He said happily. "I can't wait to stuff the Slytherin faces into the ground when Harry catches the snitch." He paused to stuff food into his mouth. "Did 'o know 'hat? In his first year too" He said his mouth full of food.

"You're the Gryffindor seeker?" Kagome asked wide-eyed. "You'd have to be the youngest one in a century!" she said amazed.

"Yeah. That would be me." Harry replied.

"So Ron, who's your favorite professional Quidditch player?" Hermione sighed. This would lead to a long discussion.

"Victor Krum." He said proud fully, even though he had a bit of spite for him during his 6th year, he had to admit as a player, he was his favorite.

"Really?" kagome asked.

"Yeah. What's yours?"

"Mine would have to be Midoriko Tankanshia, on Japan's team."

"Oh, she's not bad at all. Japan got eighth this year though." Ron said thoughtfully before taking a sip of some much needed drink. Kagome gave a bit of a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing really, I was wondering what it would be like to play on the Quidditch team here in England." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "I tried to play for my school four years ago. I made it. It was fun."

Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy. No not the fact that she could possibly be just as obsessed as Ron when it comes to Quidditch, not it was the fact that she said four years, her second year.

"What year are your try-outs?" Harry asked, now actually getting a chance to talk. He swore they talked like speeding bullets or chipmunks, either way it suited their conversation.

"Fifth year, just like here. It's a wizardry law silly goose." She gave a laugh.

"But?"

"Yeah, I made it. Just like Harry, just not as early."

"Wicked." Ron said amazed. Kagome gave a laugh again at Ron's antics. He surely got into it, that's for sure.

"So why not try out?"

"Hmm. You never know Gryffindor might have better skills then our team." She replied.

"So, what team do we play first anyway?" she asked. It was now almost time to leave and she wanted to eagerly find out before heading to class. She wasn't dong to well in classes and really needed to work on her study habits. She loved Quidditch a lot, but when she got on a roll about she could hardly stop.

"Hufflepuff." Hermione replied. "The weakest team."

Kagome mouthed an "oh" and they left the great Hall. Dashing down the hall they each skidded into their own classes. Kagome almost fell on her way, but Ron caught her just in time with the help of Harry. Panting they got to Professor Trewlany's class.

Sitting on the plush pillows and low tables, Kagome looked at Ron and Harry. Harry looked back at her; Kagome gave a grin, which he gladly returned.

"Now class… lets begin our recent star charting." Professor Trewlany's airy voice said.

After class ended they headed for their nightmare of a class… potions. Why they dreaded that class they don't really know. Maybe it was the fact that Professor Snape's cold gazes and harsh words got to all the Gryffindors.

Seating themselves down they awaited for the professor to begin.

"Listen up! I want those potion essays turned in now." Silently everyone got out his or her essays. "Accico Essays", with that all the essays flew into a neat pile on his desk.

"Now. Turn to page one hundred and ninety-one. These are healing remedies that were used in the ancient times. Such as the in feudal era of Japan and Africa." Kagome's eyes lit as she scanned the list. She knew every single one! Oh buddy this will be easy! Kagome thought. And about the only thing too! Kagome added sarcastically.

Professor Snape's eyes scanned the room for nobody in particular, but landed on Kagome before changing his gaze. He asked several students questions about many remedies that Kagome and Hermione whizzed through. He then sent them into mountains of bookwork and notes. Then out of the blue he asked Kagome a question.

"Tell me Ms. Higarashi." He paused. "In Japan, What healing remedies do you get if you add a death tree seed, a scorched sun lily, and a bit of demon's blood?"

Kagome took a minute to think.

"Only one. You get Exterminator's Healing, which heals cuts inflicted by certain poisons in a matter of seconds and yet it makes a very deadly poison when not used properly." Snape starred her down.

"Interesting." Was all he that he said. With that the lesson went on and soon ended.

"Higarashi." A stern voice said. "Stay after."

Kagome looked back at Harry and Hermione, and nodded for them to go on. Giving a small wave they left, but they stayed outside the door to eavesdrop on Kagome and Snape's conversation. Kagome sat still in her spot as Professor Snape walked up and placed his hands on the table so that he bent over and looked at her face to face. He was practically on top of her head and glaring her down into hell.

"Tell me. How is it that you know of a healing remedy that involves demon blood?"

Kagome wasn't sure how to answer. She couldn't tell him, 'Oh yeah I met a demon by falling down a well and I run across time to the feudal era!' No, that wouldn't work. She thought sarcastically.

"Well explain yourself."

"Excuse me sir. But what is the big deal with this remedy?" She was totally confused. It was just a healing remedy, except the fact it had demons blood in it. She mentally winced. He's trying to figure her out.

"This remedy is ancient and hardly anyone knows it. Those who stumble upon it must be wary. Now answer my Question." He demanded.

"Sir, Why must those be-"

"Answer my question Higarashi!" He hissed.

"Sorry professor. Well I use to live on a shrine in Japan. It was there where certain demon stories are told, muggle and non muggle alike."

"So this remedy some myth placed into a story?"

"Yes and no. My grandfather used to be obsessed with old healing remedies and scrolls. He knew of the remedy and told me that it was once used in the story of the jewel of four souls." Kagome mentally slugged herself. Shit, she thought.

"Yes, I know of the tale. A girl from the futures comes to past to only figure out that she is a miko and therefore has to help the wretched hanyou collect the shards." He mumbled to himself.

"You may go." He pointed to the door. Kagome silently picked up her stuff and closed the door on her way out.

"What was that about?" Ron asked they began heading towards their next class.

"I'm not sure."

"I've never heard of that legend." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I guess I need to read about it."

Kagome snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey just let me know about it and I'll tell you what is wrong an what is right!" Kagome said as she grabbed Harry's hand and ran down the hall. As soon as they were closer to their next class and far from them she spoke.

"Glad that's over." She sighed. Her eyes brightened. "So I guess were off to our next class? Which is –great Herbology." She instantly drooped her head.

"I thought you liked Herbology." He smiled. "Plus you know Hermione and Ron are in that class too."

"Yeah but hey! At least I got away from them for now." She hugged her books tighter.

"But why take me?" Harry stopped and looked at her.

Kagome began to stutter and not a full sentence could come out of her mouth. Harry could only smile and get a hint of red on his own cheeks. Finally she gave up as her cheeks flared red as she held her head down, staring at the floor.

"I don't know. I guess I just like you more." She mumbled.

"Same here." She heard him whisper back. Kagome's head slowly shot straight up, coming nose to nose. They leaned in.

"HARRY!" a voice yelled, before their lips could touch. Harry turned his head as he saw Ron and Hermione come running this way.

"Eh… Hello?" Kagome said uncertainly. Hermione noticed their cheeks flared and quickly grabbed kagome by the elbow and dragged her down towards the classroom. Giggling she tried to speak.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I knew it!" she giggled. "You like Harry and he likes you!" she smiled. Kagome again began to stutter and her cheeks turned pink and her ears a bit red. Swallowing the lump in her throat she managed, "So?"

Hermione looked at her, "I'm just saying its cute and about time actually."

"Hermione!" Kagome said playfully.

Meanwhile with Harry and Ron, Ron seemed to notice the girls run off.

"Ron."

"Yeah."

"What's going on with Hermione?" He asked as he watched the girls turned the corner sharply, almost dragging Kagome on the floor.

"Honestly… I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and motioned for them to continue on towards class.

All their classes ended with nothing but homework or screaming because Neville or Seamus blew something up. Whether it was a feather, a book, a potion, or even a cauldron, there seemed to be some sort of speech. Although everyone had to laugh when Ron missed his seat and accidentally fell onto Hermione's lap in transfiguration. Ron's cheeks had flared and couldn't even mumble an apology as he tried to get off her lap, while Hermione just seemed to be beet red and struggle to shove Ron somewhere else not known as her lap as Harry recalled.

They had entered the great Hall and at last it was the end of the day, well, almost. They had were stuffing their faces and chatting away discussing Quidditch, school, studies, and recent day events.

"I think it's cute!" Kagome smiled. "You both were flustered from what I heard." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah well, were weren't the only ones. Seems like you two have something going on." Hermione tried to hide her smile and by a mile failed.

"Hermione!" They yelled in unison.

"Just the obvious! You know its true." She replied, placing her hands up in defense.

Harry sneaked a peek at Kagome and flashed his eyes back.

"Harry! If you want to make it to practice you might want to finish!" Fred Weasley said as he glanced at his watch. Harry finished eating and bid farewell as he walked out and began heading towards the Quidditch field. Suddenly he felt two arms slumped on either side of his shoulders, the twins.

"Eh… Hello George, Fred."

"Hello Harry!" they said amused and with crazy grins.

"So, I hear you and Kagome got something going on!" Fred replied casually. "Way to go mate!" he then said happily. "She's bloody gorgeous. A real keeper!"

Harry just smiled and shook his head, he'd never understand those two, or even just one of them.

"Now if she was just a year older we would have probably stole her heart instead of you. I mean look at us! We're the-"

"WEASLEY TWINS!" They yelled happily, hysterically laughing at their own embarrassment.

"So you ready to practice?" George asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait! It feels like it has been forever!" Harry said excitedly.

"Hey Harry!"

"Yeah, what-" Harry was quickly cut off by something being shoved into his mouth.

"Its our newest invention!" Fred said happily. "This one actually works too!" He added. Harry looked at them wide eyed and looked at them as if they were crazy.

Harry slowly swallowed.

"What does it do?" He asked nervously continuing their walk towards the field entrance.

"Well… The purple makes you feel sick." He said as he watched Harry begin to get wobbly. Shoving another piece into Harry's mouth he added, "And the orange cures it." Harry swallowed and felt instant relief.

"Whoa." He smiled. "Nice trick." He commented.

Fred and George's eyes instantly lit up with happiness.

"Were glad you like! Because if it wasn't for the money you gave us, it would have never been worth the trouble of starting over and over with mum going around trying to clean and take our stuff!" George replied, Harry laughed.

Arriving at the field they mounted their brooms they flew off into the sky where the rest of their new and old teammates were.

Kagome walked back alone to the common room. Ron and Hermione had left early and Kagome had been left with Dean, Neville, and Seamus. She liked them yes, they were good friends and nice people, but she just needed some alone time. Again Lady luck wasn't on her side. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her tight against one's body.

"Tell me Higarashi. Why choose Potter and not me?" Kagome slipped her hands into his and pushed his hands off her waist and turned to face him, her fists clenched.

"Because I trust him. He doesn't strike a conversation with the words mudblood, pureblood, or try to blackmail me." She replied haughtily. Draco stepped forward as she stepped backwards only to hit a wall. Great, she thought, a classic horror beginning.

"I only state the truth. Besides," he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "You deserve better." He kissed her neck. Kagome growled and he pulled back.

"You're no better than anyone else here Draco." She hissed in response.

"Your wrong. Purebloods are always superior." He stated flat out.

"Interesting. Then why choose a half-breed to have a crush on?" she bit her tongue as she spat out her own words. His eyes flashed in delight.

"Your kind is superior-to-all." He replied, sliding his hands down her waist, clutching her butt, and pressing his body tight against hers.

"Is that only why you like me?" Kagome squirmed under him. Pushing him off she looked at him angrily.

"No." he paused and glanced sideways, then tilted his head so he saw her eyes with his own. "I like you because you are of beauty and grace, your smile is breath taking, and you power is better then us all." Kagome walked forward and came shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm taken Draco. He doesn't love me like you do, he loves me better." She whispered as she walked towards the common room, leaving a dumbstruck and angry Malfoy behind.

"We'll see about that." He whispered. "We'll see."

"Kagome! Finally your back, we were getting worried about you!" Hermione said happily as Kagome walked through the portrait hole.

"Yeah. Dean, Neville, and Seamus all said you left before them, yet they arrive here before you mate." Ron replied.

"Yeah well, I got sidetracked." She said bitterly.

"What happened?" a voice said from the side. Kagome looked up to see Harry dressed in his pajamas like the rest of the students and drying his hair with a towel.

"I just ran into someone that's all and we had a nice chat."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What did he want?" she stated flat out. Kagome sharpened her gaze back and hardened them when she came to what she was saying.

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Are you always so nosey?" Kagome asked, not meaning for the words to be a bit harsh.

"Kagome. What else did he want?" Hermione replied, ignoring the roughness in the last comment.

"Answers."

Harry and Ron just sat on the floor watching the two. First they'd watch Hermione ask a question then turned their heads to watch Kagome answer, only to switch their head back over watch Hermione get a bit frustrated and watch the whole thing replay over again.

"Alright. Who is 'he' and what did he want? And what did he do?" Harry asked, getting annoyed at the fact that they still hadn't found an answer as they argued for the past five minutes. Kagome looked at him, boy he wasn't going to let this go by.

"Draco Malfoy." Kagome replied. Kagome watched as Ron and Harry looked at her as if she was crazy. "He wanted to know why I couldn't be with him and I told him because I didn't like him like that. He –err- then cornered me and demanded more answers to is questions." Kagome finished, her face a bit red.

"Malfoy. How dare he! That's so low!" Ron said angrily.

"Stupid git." Harry mumbled. Silent moments passed.

"So how was practice?" Kagome asked Harry.

"Good. Although Angelina got hit in the stomach with a bludger by George."

"IT WAS AN ACCIEDENT!" they heard George reply in the background. Ron snorted as Kagome laughed. "Yeah an accident." Ron said sarcastically.

"Other wise it was good." He continued.

"Well I need to study Herbology, anybody else?" Kagome replied.

Ron said he needed help so Kagome and Ron sat down and instantly began talking about what a fire seed and ice seed could produce if they were mixed together. Hermione watched Ron's emotions and scowled when he blushed at her, not hearing what she said to him. Harry on the other hand went up stairs and began stroking Hedwig. He needed to think.

Nothing has happened really so far, except for a few… unneeded events. Snape's been hard on us lately and not long ago my scar hurt.

Harry paused as he remembered the night. It had been the night he had kissed Kagome in the common room. Shortly after he had left her alone, he had gotten ready for bed and watched the Hogwarts grounds outside his window for what felt like forever, then later his scar began to hurt; but nothing like it had before. This time it seemed like a burning pain, more calm then the other times… but barely.

Looking at the clock he noticed he had been up here for almost two hours! Suddenly the door flung open to see Ron looking terribly mad.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

"That –that, ARGHH! That girl!" He replied angrily.

"What girl?"

"Hermione!" he snapped.

"What?"

"Hermione! Too sensitive she is! I can't believe her!"

"Whoa settle down Ron! What did Hermione do?"

Ron took a deep breath and sat on the edge of Harry's bed, "Kagome and I we were studying right?" Harry nodded. "Well Kagome and I got sidetracked and we started talking about other stuff. Suddenly she whispered something in my ear and I answered her question. Well that git thought Kagome had kissed me and lashed out at her!" Harry's eyes widened. Hermione was never known for much violence, unless it was Malfoy or Pansy.

"I took her defense and Hermione got all offended thinking I was in on it too! But I know that you and her are a couple mate! I mean even Kagome knows that Hermione and I –err-…" He stopped short realizing what he said, his cheeks flustered.

"Ron its okay. You just –just need to talk to her alone or let kagome try." He replied, sniggering at the last part of Ron's ranting.

"I don't think Kagome will."

"What? Why?"

"She lashed back at Hermione." Harry sighed. WOMEN!

"I'll see if she's in the common room." Harry replied, slowly he walked towards the door. Ron just grabbed his clothes and mumble how crazy women were and walked towards the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Harry walked half way down the stairs and peered the corner to see one twin talking to one girl and the other with another. George was talking to Hermione and Fred was talking to Kagome and all four of their faces were a bit of red. Harry swore he saw the twin's eyes widened just before,

"I DIDN'T HERMIONE! I DON'T LIKE RON LIKE THAT!"

"I SAW YOU!"

"I WAS ASKING IF HE WAS EVER GOING TO ASK YOU OUT! THAT'S WHY HE BLUSHED." Kagome swore and turned away, walking towards the stairs. Hermione swore herself and started accusing herself of stupidity. Kagome was one of her best friends, let alone Ron and she was accusing them! Climbing the stairs Kagome saw Harry and instantly froze.

"Harry?"

Harry just starred at her eyes. Her eyes were covered in tears and her cheeks covered in a shimmer of wetness.

"I didn't I swear." Harry walked towards and instantly gave her a hug. He held her tight right in the middle of the stairway.

"I promise I didn't." She mumbled. Lightning flashed from the window and soft raindrops could be heard.

"I know. Ron told me, it's okay." Slowly she pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't because I like you… a lot." Kagome mumbled into his shirt. Harry kissed her cheek, "me too."

Kagome looked into his eyes.

"Really?" A small roll of thunder rolled.

"Yeah." He blushed. Kagome tilted her head and leaned forward giving him a kiss on the lips. Harry returned the kiss. So this was love? Harry never really had love, nothing but the love of his friends and Sirius. He loved them a lot yeah, but truly this was love. It was a sweet sensation running through him, urging for more. Slowly he deepened the kiss. Moments later,

"I need to talk to Hermione." Kagome replied, obviously breaking the kiss. "I think I should talk to Ron too." Harry replied before letting her out of his arms. A smile perched on both of their lips.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you –would you be my girlfriend?" he mumbled, Kagome barely caught it. Her heart fluttered to the height of heaven.

"I thought you'd never ask... Of course." She replied sweetly, quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and began descending the stairs.

"Hermione… I'm sorry I yelled at you." Harry heard her say.

"Kagome, don't be. I should be, you know how I feel about Ron and-" That was the last Harry heard before their voice dropped and a light squeal was heard along with giggles. Harry smiled and walked back up stairs towards the boy dormitory to find Ron lying on his bed, eyes closed, but mumbling to him self.

"All is fixed." Harry said with a smile. Ron opened one eye.

"Why you smiling?"

"Uh…" Harry blushed crimson red and couldn't stop himself.

"What? I mean it is not like you asked Kagome out did you? That would be scary, I mean after the heated argument they were having." Ron replied amused, closing his eyes. Harry didn't reply and mentally replied with a 'oops'. Ron opened his eyes and raised a brow.

"Bloody Hell! You did, didn't you?" Ron accused.

"Yeah. I did." Harry replied. "And she said yes." He added.

"Hermione was right. You do have a thing for each other." Ron laughed.

"Hey, you have one for Hermione." Ron instantly choked on his laughing.

"I'm going to bed!" He said suddenly.

Harry only laughed. "Night Ron."

"Night Harry."

Kagome sleepily walked towards her bed. Staring out the window she noticed it was raining outside. Touching the window the glass seemed so cold. That's funny, Kagome thought, I know there aren't any dementors around so? Lighting lit the sky suddenly, shadows shifted and a black blur dashed across the grass. Kagome blinked twice. What was that? She thought. She looked out again, starring hard now, looking for any sign of movement. Lightning flashed again and she saw something move again, this time towards her side of the castle. Thunder clashed and rolled above as the rain poured down. Kagome's gray-blue orbs starred harder, suddenly an idea struck her.

Glancing side to side to see if anyone was awake, which no one was, she closed her eyes and began concentrating. She concentrated for the energy, suddenly she felt the energy move closer. Slowly she grabbed her wand, suddenly she dashed her eyes open she felt something strong approach the castle… yet it seemed weak.

This is confusing, Kagome thought. Closing her eyes again she began to concentrate again. Kagome gasped and shot her eyes open once again. It was gone! The aura just disappeared, along with its life energy! Not even the aura of death was around. She walked closer towards the window and looked out again as another large clash of thunder hit them above.

"I know you're here." She whispered to nobody.

Lying in bed Kagome listened to the rain thump against the window and watched as the lightning light the room periodically. She took a deep breath and began to think of the day she had.

I can't believe that bastard kissed me, she thought bitterly as the image of Malfoy hit her. His sneakiness will get him killed. A large echo of thunder hit, as if agreeing with her intentions. Kagome looked at Hermione, who slept on the bed next to her. I can't believe she would think I like Ron. If she only knew about Ron, Kagome replied sadly. Shaking her head she thought about Harry. He had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said yes. No she didn't regret it. Not one bit. Except… No, she thought. He's after both of us. I need to trust them. She shook her head. He trusts me… they all do. I could at least trust them. Kagome thought.

Removing her hands from behind her head she placed them by her side and drifted into a darkened dream.

She was running. She was panting. She ran into empty blindness, never ending. A beam of light lay before her and her fear was confirmed. There before her eyes lay her friends, as well as her family, dead.

"No!" she whimpered. She tried to run faster, but to no avail. She stretched her hand out to try and reach them.

"No!" she screamed again. She stopped running as coldness swept over her. She clutched her arms for warmth as she slid to her knees. Then she heard laughing as her breath showed in the coldness. It was his laugh. She could never mistake it.

"You see darling, your choices are limited."

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked. Piercing red eyes and slender figure in a cloak entered the beam of light. He placed a hand over the bodies and they disappeared.

"Why?" He repeated,

Kagome felt another wave of coldness wash over her.

"Why do I feel cold?" She asked.

"You know what you are. We could rid the world of muggles," he spat out. "Half-breeds and Potter." Kagome growled.

"Your a feisty girl. I admire that, but you despise me." He pointed his wand at her, "And yet my sweet," he paused. "My incarnation seems to have a relation to you. He finds you interesting."

"Tell Naraku to go to hell. Oh wait he's been there hasn't he!" She said angrily as felt another cold wave hit her.

"Silence." He shot a curse at her, cutting her arm. "Beware miko, our time will clash soon. You have till next visit to decide which side." His figure slowly drifted into the background.

(A/N: Bum, bum, bum! AHH! Well hoped you like it. Woo spooky! Anyway if I left anything out in any of my chapters of have not explained something very well. Please let me know! )

Read and Review

Grazie Mille!

Love this Lover of CrimsonEyes7806


	9. The Ministry & Hidden Secrets reveled!

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**

**The Ministry & Hidden Secrets reveled!**

Kagome woke up slowly to the sound of the other girls getting ready. Kagome looked at her sheets pulling back her hair behind her ears, then she noticed the blood.

"What in the world?" she said softly.

"Kagome! Good morning I was just -oh my gosh are you alright?" Hermione's cheerful voice asked in concern. Kagome's head shot up. How could he be doing this? I never left the castle! Not unless he was here? But… Dumbledore would know! Right? RIGHT?

"God damn it." She cursed. This was too difficult.

"What happened?" Hermione asked again.

"I don't -I don't know."

Kagome wrapped her arm in a bandage that she got from her first aid kit in her trunk and quickly got dressed. Fixing her hair and such she covered her arm with her robe's sleeve.

"You ready for class Hermione?" Hermione nodded and they walked out to the common room to hear Ron and Harry talking.

"Harry your just paranoid. She's fine, she'll walk down and you'll see."

"I am not. I can't be. Well maybe a little."

"Good morning you two!" Kagome said happily. Hermione dodged her eyes from Ron's who seemed to be a bit confused.

"Good morning Kagome. Hermione." Harry replied. Kagome gazed at Harry closely, for he was watching her just as close. He was looking for something.

Ron looked between the two.

"Uh well, it's still early but-"

"Ron's right. Harry and I will save you a spot and we'll meet you there." She cut him off. Harry got the hint. They needed to talk about last night. Kagome leaned over to Hermione.

"Talk to him."

As Harry then leaned over to Ron. "Talk to her."

Looping her arm through Harry's they walked out of the portrait whole. Walking towards the Great Hall, mysteriously their hands had intertwined and they looked like a couple. Entering the Great Hall they passed the Slytherin table and sat down at the Gryffindor table talking about Ron and Hermione.

"You think Ron will pop the question?" Kagome asked nervously. People kept staring at them and it was driving her mad. The most heated one coming from a girl in Ravenclaw. She looked familiar to Kagome but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"I don't know. Ron's… Ron." He shrugged.

Harry and Kagome were having a blast talking about all sorts of stuff, let alone their relationship. Harry joked at the fact that he could feel Draco Malfoy's heated gaze on the back of his head. Kagome laughed a bit too. Draco was certainly a handsome character, but not Kagome's type. One reason he was just like Inuyasha, but mixed with a Sesshomaru's ruthless behavior and pride. Kagome bit her tongue several times when Harry mentioned Draco. The first word that came to her mind was blackmail and utter destruction to her relationship with Harry.

The pair didn't notice that Ron and Hermione had come in late and their faces flustered, hands attached and smiled perked a mile wide.

Classes went by in a breeze and everything seemed to go easy until they came to put their stuff away for dinnertime. Harry, Hermione, Kagome, and Ron were all heading towards the Gryffindor tower when they began to hear whispers and rumors that instantly got their interest.

"Did you hear? They say that The Ministry is here because they sensed some weird power!" A Ravenclaw girl had whispered. Kagome looked behind her shoulder to listen in on more.

"Yeah I know! They also sensed it in the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor and they-" Kagome cut off her eavesdropping. Her heart raced, they had sensed her!

"No." she gasped.

"No what?" Ron asked.

"You guys I-" She bit her lip. "I used my –my other abilities last night." Kagome bit her lip harder.

"You didn't! But…" Hermione couldn't speak more.

"But why would you need to?" Harry finished. He grasped her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She gave his hand a firm squeeze back and took a deep breath.

"Well last night I peered through the window and saw a dark cloaked figure run by." She paused to see them highly interested. "So I watched again and saw it come closer towards our side of the castle and vanish. So... I tried to track him down but… it disappeared!"

"What do you mean disappeared?" Hermione asked.

The group came towards the stairs and began ascending them step-by-step.

"Well I sensed for their aura, then I searched for their life energy, but it wasn't there!"

"They could have apparated." Ron stated. Harry went into deep thinking mode.

"No. Hogwarts grounds have like a spell on it. You can't, so it wouldn't make it possible." Harry replied. Hermione muttered a small 'finally he read the book' and shook her head.

They reached the Gryffindor portrait and were immediately surrounded by people. There inside the room were Dumbledore, Luicius Malfoy, Fudge, a rigidity looking witch, and a tall masculine male. The students began asking Kagome and Hermione many questions. Questions flew by and neither could grasp what they were saying.

"What are you taking about?" Hermione yelled over the voices, everything hushed down.

"They say they sensed it on our side of the room! Near Kagome's and your bed." A fourth year squeaked.

"But?"

"We were all asleep." Kagome replied. "Unless we can do magic in our sleep, I don't think that we can be accounted for." Hermione instantly praised Kagome's quick thinking. She must have had to do it a lot, Hermione thought sadly.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Miss Higarashi. How pleasant to see you again…" A smooth voice said from behind. All four of them turned their heads to see none other that the father of Draco, Luicius Malfoy. The people in the room seemed to have secretly disappeared when he decided to make is appearance, leaving only the gang to stay behind with the ministry workers and Dumbledore.

"And Mister Weasley. Oh and dear Mister Potter." He narrowed his eyes at the last two.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Kagome replied unemotional. God he looks just like his dad! Kagome thought. I wonder if he is just as snide and cruel.

"Tell Miss Higarashi. How is it that a power is sensed on your side of the dormitory?" Yep, Just like him! She concluded.

"I'm not sure." She stared into his eyes. "Isn't that what the ministry is here for?" She cocked her head to the side. Mr. Malfoy smirked. Oh but it wasn't a good smirk either, it was one that said something… something mysterious and that he was going to find out.

"Yes. I suppose so." With that he turned his eyes towards Kagome's hand, the one interlocked with Harry's. Kagome gave it a snug squeeze to let Harry know that they were both being watched.

"Luicius."

"Ah yes Minister?" He replied, his eyes were now back into his head and looking at the minister. Mr. Fudge approached and shook his head from side to side. He then explained that Agatha, the rigidly old witch, had definitely sensed something, but to their surprise could not trace it.

"Who ever did this had some great training, but missed only one thing."

"And that would be?" Mr. Malfoy's voice was most eager to know.

"The fact that they had let it show."

"Minister, that does not help our situation!" He retorted.

"Oh but it does." Said the tall man that Kagome noticed earlier.

"How so Daniel?" Luicius clenched his cane in pure frustration.

"The fact that we now know what she is… and that would be a miko/witch." He paused as he saw the faces of everyone in the room become serious.

"Isn't that an unruly type? I thought those weren't real!" Kagome said 'astonished', obviously faking the fact that she knew and least of all was one. Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had gone off the deep end, but Hermione instantly caught the flow of the conversation and joined in.

"Yeah. Plus aren't they extinct?"

"No kid. They aren't extinct. There are plenty around but are very secretive and yes they are the unruly type, definitely a higher superior and deadly. Their work is phenomenal and definitely full of grace and poise." This guy must be American, Kagome thought. He has a rough accent and a rugged look.

"Although they're charming they can easily be tainted and right now since, you-know-who is back, now would be the time to find out which side they take and how much they know."

Luicius snorted at the fact the Daniel had said that you-know-who is back.

"Daniel, they need not know of the situation." Agatha's airy voice said. "They shouldn't even know what one is."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

The old woman wobbled forward and proceeded to tell her story.

"If you are to come across this information child, then you must use it to your wisest decision. Never anger one, for they could purify you. Never betray one, for they serve revenge cold and hard. And lastly…" She gave a cough and pounded her chest. "Never fall in love with one." She choked out; she coughed again and mumbled how stupid colds were. Wobbling over to a near by chair she sat herself down as Daniel brought her a glass of water.

Harry swallowed the lump in his thought and quickly became curiously angered. Why couldn't one have friends? Why couldn't one fall in love? What was so wrong that no one likes miko/witches?

"Why not love one?" Harry felt his hand become tight, knowing that Kagome was just as curious but didn't want her cover blown.

"Why are you so curious kid?" Daniel asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…"

"Well after all, the Ministry is in our dormitory, we would like to know what was in our room." Hermione hastily replied. Daniel and Luicius narrowed their eyes at her.

"Very well. Now you know." Luicius sneered.

"Now, now, Luicius. They are mere children and have a very valid point." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, let us leave so that they may continue to the evening meal and head to bed after."

Trudging along they each left one by one, first the old hag, next was Mr. Fudge who rushed out when realizing that he was going to be late for his own meal at home, followed by Dumbledore who gave the a slight wink before he left, and Daniel left second to last.

Mr. Malfoy watched them all leave before he turned his head sharply at they young group of kids.

"My, my, my. Seems we have something serious going on. I do hope you take care of yourselves… for the most part." He said hotly. Flicking his cloak he turned and left.

Kagome heaved a deep sigh as she landed on the common room couch.

"That was close," Ron huffed. Harry plopped on the couch right next to Kagome and nodded his head.

"Kagome, you can't do that anymore. They'll catch you." Hermione said.

Kagome leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah I know. I just, I didn't think they could sense it." She snuggled deeper into his embrace as she gave a yawn. Hermione giggled.

"What?"

"You look cute!"

Harry and Kagome blushed a hint of red as Ron just rolled his eyes.

Hermione and Ron headed upstairs to put their stuff away as Harry and Kagome were left on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Kagome turned her head up to look at Harry.

"Do you think, about what she said, is true?"

Harry dipped his head low to look back at her.

"No. I don't." Slowly he dipped his head more and caught her in a lip lock. Slowly she kissed back and it got a bit more passionate. Kagome placed a hand on is cheek and pulled back with a smile.

"Good." Getting up from the warm embrace, she pulled up her sleeves, totally forgetting the bandage.

"Kagome, what… what happened?" Harry starred at her arm alarmed. He leaped from the couch and grasped her arm gently.

Kagome looked down.

"I totally forgot about it"

"How did you get it? It wasn't their yesterday!" His voice seemed panicky.

"Harry, I haven't been honest with you." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" A voice said from behind.

"Ron, Hermione… I have been getting visits from… him." She paused, squirming under their stabbing gazes.

"Sometimes when I dream… I get a visit from him. He babbles nonsense about how we could rule the world; rid it of muggles and non-suited wizards. He also surprisingly can hurt me some how. I don't know how though, I'm never out of my bed."

"What do you mean by hurt you?" Ron asked, looking at Harry wide-eyed.

"He shot a curse at me and it skinned my arm in my 'dream'. And now well… That's how I got my cut on my arm right here." Kagome pointed to the blood stained bandage.

"That's why I can feel him Ron." Harry said.

"What?"

"The night that uh... Kagome was sent to the hospital wing, my scar burned. Not like normal, but a bit more relaxed. Last night it hurt too, he was angry I could feel it."

"Angry?"

"Because he doesn't know what side I choose and he is tired of waiting." Kagome snorted.

"Well its obvious isn't it? You hang with Harry and Harry is his worst enemy. Plus you couldn't choose him… you wouldn't would you?" Hermione looked at her.

"How can I? That bastard ruined my life. He killed my family and he sealed my only bliss with my friends. Now he wants me to betray you all? Naraku can just die-"

"Naraku?" Harry asked suddenly.

Kagome darted her eyes towards him, her eyes turned a deep icy blue and her voice very serious.

"Yes Naraku. Again I am not being honest once again; I tried to forget this part of me. Only Dumbledore and I know what I have been doing for the past year or so and it involves Naraku, Voldemort's incarnation."

"Incarnation? But that would mean Naraku is his what, several hundred years old? How could you know him, you'd have to be at the minimum of five hundred fifteen years old!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I am well aware Hermione." Kagome said seriously. "But I am not that old."

"Just tell us." Ron pleaded. "You trust us… Don't you?"

Kagome hesitated. Did she trust them? Could she? No, she thought. You're becoming him. Trust them. You have to. Otherwise he will get to you and everything you have earned or gained is lost.

"I do." Kagome finally said.

"It all started on my last birthday I fell down an ancient well on my family's shrine. I was then pulled by a centipede demon that said she was looking for the Shikon no tama, jewel of four souls. I didn't have any clue at first till she ripped open my side where the jewel laid inside me. I then realized that my shrine's well was a time portal… to five hundred years back in time. Anyway the Shikon no tama's guardian is your truly, me. Later it was shattered. Before I came here I missed most of a year of Wizarding School in Japan to look for the shards. After much hard work we found all pieces and it was fused together. Before it inhabited my body again, Naraku attacked me giving me a scar before we deeply wounded him so much that he died. Although I bare his scar, I'm not like Harry. I have no powers, at least that I know of. Now I am assuming that Naraku's memories still flow within Voldemort."

Ron's eyes bulged out. "Bloody hell. And I was worried about my life." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Naraku. Does he want revenge for his failed attempts?" Hermione asked.

"One thing he said puzzled me and utterly disgusts me. He said that his incarnate was in him and seems to have an interest in me, probably because I look like the former guardian of the Shikon no tama, Kikyo. You see he was in love with her but she turned him down for a half demon named Inuyasha. Kikyo died later in our adventures and Naraku was angered to hell."

Harry glanced at the clock.

"Holy! We already missed half the banquet. If we want to eat we better go!"

(A/N: Ah! I know don't hurt me, its short. I'm fiddling with ideas and some how they aren't really going right so. If you can help it would be very much appreciate it!)

Read and Review!

Grazie Mille!

Love this Lover of CrimsonEyes7806


	10. QUIDDITCHTIME and The Plan

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**

**Q.U.I.D.D.I.T.C.HT.I.M.E. and The Plan**

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Earlier they had talked to Harry and Kagome and they had some one on one time to be alone. In the end it ended with a loving kiss and saying 'good luck and to kick Malfoy's scrawny butt.' Kagome, Hermione, and Ron all waited for the doors to fling open and the Gryffindor players to fly out onto the field.

As if reading their thoughts, the door dashed open and the players were let out. One by one the zoomed out onto the field; first the keeper, second the seeker, next the two beaters, and finally the chasers. Ron and the girls cheered loudly as they watched Harry and the two twins fly around the goal post to the center of the field.

"I want a nice clean game from both of you. Now captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch said. Angelina, Chaser and captain of the Gryffindor team and the Slytherin Captain gave a bone-crushing handshake, neither flinching.

Madam Hooch got on her broom, "Now everybody ready…Get set… GO!" Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

"THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED AND THE GAME BEGINS!" Lee's voice said from the intercom.

Brooms danced everywhere dodging other players, balls, and clubs that were being thrown. It looked a beehive consisting of only two colors, red and green.

"Katie has the Quaffle, NO! Marcus has the quaffle, OH! A bludger hits Katie. Better watch out babe. Oh Marcus goes to score-" The Slytherins screamed out for him score, while the Gryffindors prayed he missed.

"Oh and it's a great defend by the keeper. Good job mate." Lee began rambling about he and the keeper were good friends until Professor McGonagall whacked him upside the head and told him to continue.

"Oww, right where was I. Slytherin has the quaffle. No Angelina has stolen the Quaffle and… SCORE! 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry perched himself in the air high so he could find the snitch. He cheered joyfully as Angelina scored and booed when Marcus or another slytherin got the quaffle. Fred whizzed by Harry's leg and that's when he noticed something shiny and round. THE SNITCH! Harry accelerated on him broom and when skydiving forwards towards it, it was by the slytherin goal post.

"Move potter!" Malfoy said. "Your going down!"

Harry ignored what Malfoy's taunting voice said as Draco tried to grab the snitch from his reach. Neither could quite grab it, when suddenly it shot upwards. The boys looked at each other then shot upwards. Harry heard Lee's voice disappear as he ascended higher.

Damn that snitch is fast! Harry thought. Must have gotten improvements. Harry pushed his broom to go faster, Malfoy inches ahead, when Harry shoved him a bit to have him move.

"Getting dirty potter? Well then lets play!" Malfoy yelled. Malfoy slammed into Harry as Harry's broom dived down a bit and Malfoy's hand reached for the snitch. Harry's mind screamed no and he pushed as hard as ever to grab the snitch. Passing clouds now he pushed even harder.

The snitch shot left and the boys turned with it, coming nose to nose. The snitch darted down and the boys came into view from the stadium audience. Harry reached out his hand as well as Malfoy. Malfoy got a dirty idea and kicked Harry's stomach, almost causing himself to fall off.

"Watch it!" Harry hissed. Harry reached out his hand and could feel the cold designs of the snitch on his fingertips.

Suddenly he realized that they were coming fast towards the ground. Grab it! Harry yelled to himself. Before you die!

Harry closed his eyes and clenched his hand and tried to turn his broom upwards. The crowd screamed and gasped as he barley made the turn but fell.

Harry felt the sand part of the goal area around him as his back ached, opening his eyes he opened his hands slightly and felt for the snitch. He had it! He had the snitch! Harry raised his arm up to show that he had caught the snitch, but didn't dare to move from the ground yet.

"HARRY POTTER HAS GOTTEN THE GOLDEN SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR RECEIVES 150 POINTS. GRYFFINDOR WINS! 190 TO 30 POINTS!" Lee's excited voice screamed into the intercom.

Kagome raced down the stairs and darted towards Harry on the field. She dropped to her knees when she reached him and was breathing hard, "Harry are you alright? I'm so proud of you!" She squealed. Harry just raised his head and smiled then placed his head back on the ground.

"I'm glad that your happy we won." He smiled again.

"You have no clue!" Kagome smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"You ever going to get up?" she asked.

Harry gave a small laugh. "I don't know if I can, that really hurt."

Fred and George flew down and gladly helped Harry up as the crowd roared in relief.

Later that night the Gryffindor common room was in full-blown excitement and was partying down. Fred and George had whipped out some of their new trick candies and were laughing their bums off. Angelina was retelling the details of the game; meanwhile Harry and the gang were all enjoying butter beers and were joking around.

"I promise you Harry, we thought we might have to cast a bloody spell on her, she was going crazy when you first spotted the snitch!" Ron said amused. Kagome just turned red.

"She kept screaming, 'Kick his scrawny arse Harry! Kick him hard!'" Hermione mocked.

"Well I did!" Harry said proud fully, everyone laughed.

"Yeah and you scared the crap out of me!" Kagome laughed. "Harry when I swear you weren't going to stop I almost knocked down Neville to get towards the entrance just to see you!"

"Not just Neville." Ron laughed. "All of us. Ask Seamus!"

"I was wondering how you got here so fast!" Harry said amused. Kagome just gave a laugh and snuggled into him arms. Hermione just giggled and noticed Ron's hand on hers and blushed crimson red. Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"Well we better head to bed. Night Hermione, Night Kagome, Night Harry." Ron said. Hermione glanced at the clock and noticed it said twelve o'clock.

"Oh! Its already twelve!" Hermione pouted.

"Great! PARTY TIME IS NOW!" George Weasley yelled. "AND FOREVER!" Fred added.

"That's enough you two! Time for bed everyone! Quidditch players to bed, we have school and practice tomorrow!" Angelina said.

Fred and George scowled at her party pooping style but left her a present to say… thank you!

Trudging upstairs everyone left but Kagome and Harry who laughed, as Angelina didn't dare open her 'gift' from the twins as she marched upstairs.

"Come on Harry. We better go too." Kagome said, leaving his warm embrace.

"Yeah." He replied as he got up off the floor.

"Harry." Kagome said suddenly.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I think tonight might be tonight that… he decides to visit me."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. A guess." She stuttered.

"Don't worry." He held her in a tight hug. "If the time is to come, we will win. Trust me." Harry kissed the top of her head. Kagome smiled under his gaze and slowly pulled away only to stand on the tip of toes and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I do trust you." She said. "Night Harry." Kagome entered the girls' dormitory and closed the door.

Kagome placed her pajamas on and slid into bed thinking about Voldemort and Naraku. They both had given her pain, whether it was for her or for someone she knew. They both, she assumed, had a terrible past causing them to hate so much.

"Why us though?" She asked nobody. "What did we do?"

Kagome laughed at herself, amused with her own questions. It was because she was what she was and Harry was someone he could not defeat, there fore became his archrival. Closing her eyes she drifted into slumber awaiting his presence.

Kagome stood alone under a shaded tree on the Hogwarts grounds. She starred absent minded at the stars and the sliver of a moon, along with a patch of thunderheads in the distance.

"Looks like we'll get more storms." She said aloud.

"More then you'll know." Voldemort whispered into her ear. Linking his arms around her waist he proceeded.

"What have you chosen Lady Kagome?" Kagome became furious, she couldn't move! Her body was totally frozen except her head.

"Get. Off. Me." She said angrily.

"Oh?" He raised an amused eyebrow from under his cloak. "You don't like my touch?"

Voldemort traced his bony finger across her cheek and another down her thigh.

"Fine then." He released her and appeared inform of her in a split second.

"I respect a woman's pride and dignity." Kagome snorted.

"What is your answer?" He pressed the matter more. "Or do you wish for me to choose?" He smirked.

"I decline you request!" She spat out. "I'd never join someone who ruined my life and many others."

Voldemort scowled, "We'll see about that."

Kagome's head swirled in pain and emotion as he said his words and slowly someone shaking her and talking to her. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You're sweating really bad!" Hermione said. "You look a tad pale. Oh no…" Hermione paused.

"It was you-know-who wasn't it! What did he want?" she whispered.

"You're right, it was him. And he-" she paused suddenly, eyebrows raised". "And he's planning something."

"What!" Hermione screamed. Murmurs and angry cries were coming from the other girls' beds while Hermione repeatedly replied with a sorry for being too loud. Kagome only laughed.

"I think he might duel us sooner or later." She brought her knees to her chest. " He's going to show himself or take some sort of action."

Harry woke up startled. He had done it again. Rubbing his eyes he starred at the roof. Every time kagome seemed to have her 'visits' he would see them, well only the last two. He didn't know how but he saw everything. Last time he saw her get the curse but didn't speak. That's why he was so paranoid with Ron. Now this time Voldemort put a move on his girlfriend, which thoroughly pissed him off bad. Harry sat up and placed his face in his palms.

"He's planning something…" Harry slid the blankets off him and untangled him limbs. Slowly he walked towards the window and looked at the approaching sun that was darkened by heavy thunderheads in the distance and a gray sky above.

It definitely was beautiful and he wished he could see it with someone, a special someone, Kagome. Soft pelts of raindrops began splashing down and Harry reached for his glasses finally.

Rubbing the back of his neck and head, he began thinking as he glanced at the view.

"I know she won't tell me. Or… will she?" He asked himself, rubbing his chin slightly. "I guess I'll confess. We'll make a plan or something," he shook his fist in frustration, releasing it slightly with an idea. "He'll be here for her. By force."

Leaping from his position he got his robes on and headed towards the common room.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped his head towards the direction of the voice. There sitting by the fire was none other than Kagome in her own robes with Hermione asleep next to her.

"Hello." Harry tilted his head towards Hermione. "She asleep?" Kagome nodded with a smile.

"She didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Oh." Harry sat next her.

"So? What did he want?" He asked casually.

"I'm not sure. He didn't say anything. He's planning something." Harry turned his head sharply so he faced face-to-face with her.

"Like what?"

"To get me. Are you not surprised?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Actually no. He's shifty that way and… I have something to tell you." He paused. "I know he put moves on you, I knew he cut you with a curse, I knew it all because… I saw your dreams."

Kagome starred at him, he's seen everything.

"Well that would explain something's, but now is not the time." A sleepy voice said. Kagome and Harry turned to Hermione finally awake. "Now we need a plan."

"A duel?" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"What? Oh you mean like duel him?" Hermione brushed her hair aside. "That would work. But he's very powerful and –and –we really shouldn't be looking for him. He'll show himself."

"A duel will be our best bet."

"Us against him?" Hermione gasped.

" But?"

"She's right. But there's the problem of where and when." Harry replied.

"We'll just wait till he makes a move." Hermione concluded. "It's the best we can do."

It was later that evening towards the time for the planning of the duel and everyone was nervous and strategizing. Ron had heard the plan from Hermione and shakily said he'd go. Hermione also rounded up two more people, of course by accident. They so called 'accidentally' over heard them through their newest invention… the extendable ears!

"So your telling me, that little Kagome had visits from you-know-who?" a voice said. Hermione nodded.

"And now that git wants to duel her-" another voice started.

"In order to get her on his side?"

"No, but that'll be our next move unless he makes a rash move first. Fred, George, I know that Fred had seen Kagome's incident!" Hermione huffed. "We need your help or at least some tricks now that you know!"

The twins looked at each other and then back at her, grinning a mile wide. "Of course we'll help Kagome! On one condition for her!" George leaned over to Hermione's ear and she laughed, saying she'd see what she could do.

"So are you in?" she asked, making sure they were actually going to got though on it.

"Yeah! Anything to get away from Professor Lauren's boring lectures and Professor Snape's detentions. Although I might miss McGonagall's face when Lee decides to unleash a certain Bogart in her desk." George laughed.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Its almost time for class, meet in the common room at eleven!" she yelled as she walked away.

"DON'T FORGET WHAT WE WANT IN RETURN!" They laughed. Hermione shook her head.

Later Hermione met up with Kagome and began chatting happily away about the twins.

"They want what?" Kagome said happily. "Of course… they also want something on the side." Kagome stopped smiling and she groaned. "What do they want?"

Hermione just bit her lip in a smile and starred at something behind Kagome.

"Kagome… its nothing really, just a kiss." Cooed a voice from behind. Kagome turned her head to see Fred, George, and Lee.

"You want a kiss?" she asked, astonished. "From a 6th year girl who is going out with someone already?"

Lee looked at her with a smile, "Only because your beauty in compared to the other girls is gracious, plus its perfect revenge for them! But… if you don't want to kiss them… you could always kiss me!" Kagome sweat dropped and George clumped him on the head.

"Oww, it was just another option." He mumbled.

"On the first part of you compromise, I'd love to spend the summer with you! Not like I have anywhere else to go. But on the second part…" Kagome looked from the corner of her eyes, left to right, right to left.

Standing on her tiptoes she kissed them each on the cheek and blushed. Lee and Hermione just starred at her while Fred and George smiled happily.

"What about mine?" Lee whined.

"Alright little sis, we will see you over the summer at the burrow and the deals sealed with a kiss!" Fred and George laughed and Hermione dragged Kagome away.

"WHAT ABOUT MINE?" Lee yelled. Fred and George just laughed and slumped an arm over his shoulder.

"Maybe next time mate." Fred laughed.

"Besides don't you have a girlfriend? Angelina, remember?" George cooed. Lee blushed a crimson red.

Fred stopped. "Want to do something fun?" all of them nodded with a mischievous grin.

"Good."

(A/N: Aw they wanted a kiss from Kagome! Ha-ha. Oh well poor Lee. Anyway I'm trying to be… different and come up with ideas for the next chapter and trying to get it right. Ideas are always welcome!)

Read and Review or submit a helpful Idea!

Grazie Mille!

_**Love this Lover of CrimsonEyes7806**_


	11. Ruined plans and Say hello!

**Hogwarts and History's Finest**

**Ruined plans and Say hello!**

Kagome sat down at the table with Hermione and was soon accompanied by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione. Do you know why Fred and George are so-" he paused, "Happy?"

"Oh no reason Ron, just the fact that-"

"She'll be spending the summer with us at the burrow!" Fred sung.

"Of course if mum approves-" George started.

"Which she will, mum would love to have another girl to torture. Ginny wouldn't probably mind either…" Fred rolled his eyes, "More trauma!" They both gave a fake gasp.

"Oh but be have now!" Fred said with major oversized glasses perched on his face, magnifying his eyes a bit like Professor Trewlany.

"Oh yes mighty Percy!" George bowed, and secretly slid his own pair pf glasses on upon returning to an upright position.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table just laughed at them as they began lecturing about how Ron and the 'twins' better behave. They are really good actors, Kagome thought. The Weasley twins were indeed good actors for they had a cap like Percy along with the look. Of course for the final touch they added the Percy attitude for the ride. Of course Kagome had heard of the uproar in the family about him, Kagome's thoughts were that he sounded like Jaken with a hint of Sesshomaru pride built into him.

"OH now behave young lady! Don't make me talk to Professor McGonagall," Said George in a high pitch voice, obviously mocking his second eldest brother. Suddenly he shot his head in many different directions and hobbling like an old man acting like Percy in a 'Freak-out' mode.

"OH NO!" he clapped the sides of his face in a girlish styled manner, "I forgot to lecture the Fred and George about -everything!" Raising his hands above his head he screamed like a little schoolgirl calling out the twin's names like a maniac and ran out of the hall. Fred just starred at him and took of his Percy gear.

"What got into him?" he asked in a confused accent. Everyone laughed at him as though he acted as if nothing happened.

Hermione lowered her voice as the laughter died out and only their eyes and ears were turned to her.

"About tonight you guys, Kagome-"

"_Will not be joining you."_

Everyone in the hall, including the teachers, turned to see Luicius Malfoy standing tall behind the hushed teens. The hall went an eerie silent. Harry turned to look behind Mr. Malfoy to notice Draco smirking, but his eyes said that he was confused.

Kagome looked up, "I'm sorry? Exactly how will I not be joining them?" she said a bit irritated.

"You are to be taken to the Ministry of Magic to be held in court." Whispers burst into the halls among teachers and students like wildfire.

Kagome stood up suddenly, Harry along with her, "FOR WHAT?" she yelled at him. Luicius just peered closer.

"I think you know."

"Luicius." Dumbledore said sternly. "What is the meaning of this? You walk in here claiming one of my student is to be sent to court because of some sort of crime that she has done when clearly she has been at school?"

"Yes… Headmaster, Miss Higarashi here is an unruly type."

McGongall stood up from the table along with Madam Pompfrey and Professor Lauren.

"What do you speak of?" Professor Lauren growled out.

Mr. Malfoy grabbed Kagome by her arm and slowly led her to the front. She stumbled to remain her balance, periodically being forcefully pushed up by Mr. Malfoy.

"Let me go!" she screeched. Alarmed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Lee, stood up along with a couple other Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs who had become Kagome's acquaintances and instantly began protesting. Followed by Draco at his table and a few Ravenclaws.

Draco shot himself on the inside for betraying his father's orders to shut up and sit this one out, but was washed with a wave of relief when he noted that his father hadn't noticed him but only the whole hall, excluding him.

"What has she done?"

"Leave her alone!"

"You lie!"

"How dare you!" They all screamed. The whole hall was now in an awful uproar, many of those wanting to see Mr. Malfoy make a complete fool of himself, other for the main cause, Kagome.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. The hall went dead silent.

"Thank-you Headmaster… Eh hum, as I was saying…" Mr. Malfoy squeezed her arm tightly.

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he sat back down at the table. How dare he! He walks in here acting like he's the King and demands to take her away knowing perfectly well that she cannot help being what she is, but beyond that she hasn't done anything wrong! Harry thought viciously.

"She is the forbidden one! A priestess witch! But of course… You know perfectly well don't you Dumbledore?"

Many Slytherins raised their eyebrows and instantly whispered among themselves.

"She's a forbidden one?" a girl asked herself. "A priestess witch?"

"She must be powerful!" a boy said awed.

"And gorgeous too!" Another boy added slyly.

Harry growled at the last comment seeing as she was HIS girlfriend. Dumbledore looked at Mr. Malfoy through his half moon spectacles and gave the coldest glare he could muster. Then a sudden twinkle lit his eyes but was replaced when a blink hid his momentary trap for his prey.

"Do you have proof of this Luicius?"

Kagome's heart stopped and her eyes went wide. If he had this… she'd be gone.

Luicius seemed to choke on the question.

"I –err," He stopped short, "I do not." Everyone's hopes skyrocketed.

"But I do have an official form here." He continued, and just like that the rockets came crashing down and shattered into oblivion.

"Mr. Malfoy, We will discuss this after the banquet. Please escort yourself out as we will need to finish and fill our tummies."

Kagome and the rest of the hall, minus those in favor of the Malfoy's smirked, smiled, grinned, and sent a world of wicked thoughts at him. Signaling that Dumbledore obviously didn't approve of his sudden arrival. Mr. Malfoy on the other hand did not release Kagome's arm and she honestly wanted to go to the nurse badly for she had a large headache and her arms felt bruised and battered as he dug his nails into her skin.

"Headmaster, I'm afraid that I can not leave with out her." Luicius held the form up and released Kagome's arm so he could point to a certain spot, "Quiet clearly… it states here, 'Mister Luicius Malfoy, please escort Miss Kagome Higarashi as soon as you get this letter. There is a possible note that your theory is correct and Miss Higarashi might in fact be a forbidden one in the wizardry world.' It's clearly signed here by the Minister and the Hunters Association of Forbidden Magical Creatures and/or Wizards and Witches."

Kagome hadn't moved though her whole mini lecture, she just merely stood straight, her head held a bit high and tilted, giving the coldest glare she could, one she had given Mr. George Weasley at one time.

"Mr. Malfoy. Excuse my rudeness, but what the heck gave you and idea that I am one?" she hissed. The teachers grew mildly surprised by her angry outburst.

"You have no proof and a silly form!"

"A silly form that could send you to death!" he retaliated. The hall went dead quiet. So quiet that anyone could hear Hagrid outside telling the thestrals to settle down. Kagome grew angrier and gritted her teeth, then angrily shouted in Japanese cursing and telling him to go to hell.

Professor Lauren noticed a hint of blue glow around her then vanish, "Miss Higarashi I would advise you to watch your language in Japanese and English." Kagome grew flustered.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Higarashi. Please follow me to my office so we can settle this nonsense, as for the rest of the hall… enjoy!" Dumbledore rose from his seat followed by Professor Lauren. Kagome was surprised at the fact that Professor Lauren knew Japanese and wanted to help or the fact that he was at least concerned. She hardly ever paid attention in his class; he was always so boring and yet… he had once gotten her interest when the mentioned demons. Of course… they never did because of certain events.

Kagome walked up the rest of the aisle and looked out the corner of her eye to see Harry. He was arguing with Ron and Hermione and looked as though he had murder in his eyes. His eyes sparked for a moment, then his face lost color and a worry found its way.

What's got him spooked? She asked herself, entering the teacher's entryway into the corridors. Maybe it's the fact that I'm his girlfriend and my secret it about to be exposed the wizardry world if I don't do anything! She replied sarcastically to herself. She gave a small sigh and watched as three figures in front of her gave a glare to one another before turning towards Dumbledore's office.

They came before the stone griffin and he said his password in a low whisper, not that she cared. She was angrier at the fact that if she didn't spill it, Dumbledore would… possibly. She hadn't known the guys long enough to know if he would snitch, though he didn't look or seem like the type too.

They arrived at the top of the stone stairs and at the office entrance. Silently the Headmaster glided over to his desk and sat down, Professor Lauren standing next to him. Mr. Malfoy sneered at the room but kept quiet as he snaked into the nearest chair. Kagome just stood to the left of them near a bookcase filled with of course with Dumbledore's casual knickknacks.

"Now." He looked at Mr. Malfoy. "Explain this."

Mr. Malfoy just held up the form and slammed it on his desk.

"Read it." He said flatly.

Professor Lauren snatched up the form and read it over and over, each time more and more carefully.

"It's just as he says Headmaster." He said with an imaginary snarl. Kagome starred at Professor Lauren and suddenly saw his eyes flash a gold-amber. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?" She whispered low. Low enough for only demonic ears.

Professor Lauren's head turned sharply and looked at Kagome.

"What was that Miss?" his voice was a tad colder. His normal aqua eyes turned gold for a brief moment.

"Miss, may I speak with you alone as the Headmaster and Mr. Malfoy speak of your eventful evening?"

Mr. Malfoy sent a questioning look as if to say what-the-bloody-hell-are-you-doing? Kagome gave him a polite nod and Dumbledore eyed them oddly.

"Very well, we will call you when this is over." Dumbledore said, turning his eyes back to the sheet in front of him.

Kagome stepped down the last stair and turned to where the professor was… or where he should have been.

"Professor Lauren?" she gently called out.

"Right here." He replied, he was around the corner and to the left, "Come on. Come to my office."

Kagome immediately hurried along. Must be Sesshomaru, she thought to herself, it has to be. They arrived at his classroom. He closed the door as she walked to the other side of the room.

"Sesshomaru… you can show yourself now."

The professor grew a faint smirk and touched his earring on his left ear. A slight wind picked up and a dash of magic sparkles swirled around him.

"I'd like it priestess if you'd pay attention in my class… your snores become a bothersome after awhile." He said with a hint amusement.

"I'm sorry, but your other have seems a bit boring." She replied, earning a small snicker from Sesshomaru.

"So I've been told."

Suddenly Professor McGonagall came bursting in. Her normally neat hair was wild and wispy, she was panting a bit and her eyes held determination. Something was wrong.

"You have to leave Kagome. You're going to the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

(A/N: Holy shizznitz! AHHH! That took forever! I had to re type that…. Ugh. I am so thankful for all the reviews and am terribly sorry that I had to take FOREVER to fix that little issue. I just pray that it would do the other chapter! Ick!)

(A/N2: I never really thought about Sesshomaru being Professor Lauren, nor the fact that he'd be too important… Professor Lauren I mean. And what's got Harry spooked? And why the Hell did MALFOY STAND UP AND DEFY HIS FATHER? Ugh… to complicated! Wait till next chapter for more answers!)

_**Love this Lover of CrimsonEyes7806**_


	12. Hanging With A Werewolf and The Order Of...

Hogwarts and History's Finest

Hanging With A Werewolf and The Order Of the Phoenix

"What?" Kagome stood baffled. "The Order of What-e-what?"

"Leave now!" McGonagall yelled, bringing her wand out of her pocket in her robes. "Professor Lauren, take her to Remus Lupin. He'll know what to do."

Sesshomaru aka Professor Lauren nodded his head and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"We leave, now." His voice was cold. With a light wind he transformed back into his other half. He was now a bit shorter and his aqua eyes were shining in determination to fill the professor's wishes.

"But -but -but, what about Harry and why do I have to leave?"

Sesshomaru ignored her naivety and with that they disappeared with a pop. Kagome felt a rush go through her lungs and she felt as though she was flying for one measly second. As fast it had come it was gone and she lay sprawled on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" She mumbled.

Slowly she picked her head up and rolled her eyes at the fact that Professor Lauren was still on his feet and waiting for her to get up.

Kagome slowly got up and took in her surroundings. She was in an old building as she could tell with dark wood floors, dusty curtains, and English styled furniture.

"Where are we?" She asked, brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Lupin's House." He stated as his eyes were fixed on the darkness in the corner.

A large snarling noise ripped through the silence and Kagome's eyes widened.

There in the dark corner where Professor Lauren had been staring at was a large brown black dog snarling and barring its teeth as it leered towards them. Kagome took a step back.

"Lupin. I advise you to retrieve your wolf before I take any actions in killing it." Sesshomaru yelled. His voice seemed to ring through the house.

A shuffle of feet and muffled noise could be heard in another room. A kitchen door swung open to reveal a man. He wore shabby and tattered robes and looked exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who goes there?"

"It is I, Professor Lauren. I need immediate help in bringing Miss Higarashi to the Head Quarters of The Order of Phoenix now."

Remus eyed him wearily.

"Down boy." He said to the wolf. The canine gave a last final snarl and turned around, walking back into the shadows.

"Why is she in need?"

Professor Lauren gave a deadly growl, his demon instinct flaring.

"I have strict orders from Professor McGonagall to bring her there; Luicius Malfoy is at Hogwarts proclaiming that she is to be sentenced to court. Dumbledore and him were speaking in conference as Miss Higarashi and myself were in another room. McGonagall reached us and told us to come here for guidance to the head quarters of The Order of Phoenix. Does that clear everything Remus?"

"Yes it does." He replied calmly. "I'll be right back."

The door closed with a swoosh and a minuet later he returned.

"I will take her to the head quarters. That way you can return and it will appear as though you never left from Hogwarts. Lowering the mistrust on you."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's expression flicker from his emotionless mask to a sudden look of suspicion. Reluctantly he turned away, his hair breezed to his right and he disappeared with a pop.

Remus Lupin seemed to give a sigh and touched Kagome's shoulder.

"He is a very suspicious man isn't he?" he asked, grabbing his hat. Kagome watched him gather his coat and nodded.

"You must earn his respect in order for him to feel as though you are also superior to the others and equal to him." Kagome twirled her wand in her hand. What's got Sesshomaru so suspicious about Remus?' She glanced to her right to notice him looking at her oddly.

"Are you ready Miss- Miss Higarashi, was it?" He tried to pronounce her last name correctly. Kagome smiled, Maybe he is a bit odd, but not a bad guy.'

"Yes I am, Professor Lupin."

Remus smiled and with that they left with a pop into the muggle world.

They walked down Wolfs Bane Drive, then they turned right at the muggle stop sign at the corner and continued their way for a little longer, then turning left they went into a busy area full of muggles, the town square.

"So where is this place?" Kagome yelled over the screams of happy children.

"Just a but farther." He yelled back.

Suddenly Lupin pulled out a piece of paper.

"Read quickly and memorize." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome looked down at the piece of paper. It said:

The head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld place, London

"So what is this-?"

_"_Do not speak it." Remus said suddenly. Finally they left the busy area and found themselves in an empty rundown neighborhood. With the tip of his wand, Remus set the little piece of paper on fire and it floated to the ground.

Kagome looked at the houses, ignoring the ashes of the paper that was just set fire. They were standing outside number 11 Grimmauld place; she looked to the left and saw number 10; to the right, however, were number 13.

"Where's number-?"

"Think of what you just memorized," said Lupin quietly.

Suddenly a battered door just appeared out nowhere between the numbers of 11 and 13. Followed swiftly by dingy dirty walls and black grimy windows. Kagome just gawked at it.

"Shall we go?" Lupin said, noticing her mouth wide open.

Kagome smiled. "Sorry, it just appeared out of nowhere."

Lupin curtly nodded back.

"I know. We get that a lot."

Lupin tapped his wand on the door once. Kagome heard the sounds of many clicks and clatters of chains and locks. The door slowly and eerily creaked open.

"Hurry, get in."

Kagome stepped in quickly.

The house was suddenly lit by gas lamps that lay along the walls, pouring light onto the peeling wallpaper and worn carpet of a long, gloomy, hallway where cob webs seemed to be the main décor.

"So this is it?" she asked.

"I know it's not much, but give it time. It use to be a place of a good friend of mine." He said carefully.

"Oh?" Kagome sat on the floor, not daring to sit on the couch. "Who was your friend?"

Lupin gave a laugh, "Well you may not believe it but my best friend was Sirius Black."

Remus waited for her eyes to bulge out and her mouth to hang wide, but instead she had her mouth closed and her eyes were looking at him in confusion.

"Who is that?" she asked softly.

"How could you-" He gave a sigh. "You're not from around here are you?"

Kagome giggled and gave a smile.

"No. I was born in Japan before my parents died. My brother was shipped to a muggle foster home and I was adopted immediately by a muggle named Mr.Ozrak, then I moved to London last year. This would be my first year at Hogwarts."

"Doesn't sound that bad, Hogwarts is a fine place."

Kagome snorted.

"I agree about Hogwarts, though one teacher I wouldn't mind giving a good whooping too."

She muttered the ending and Lupin just laughed.

"Let me guess. Professor Snape?"

"Yeah."

"Don't let him get to you." He waved his hand and he motioned for her to get up. "Let's go down to the kitchen, I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

Kagome's stomach gave a sudden growl.

"I guess I am too."

The walked down the hall and entered the kitchen that was on the left.

She sat down at a large oak table and watched as Professor Lupin flicked out his wand and lit the stone fireplace located in the back of the room.

"So Professor, tell me about this Sirius Black."

Lupin's eyes seemed to light up a bit. He then muttered a spell and brought a plate and bowl over.

"I didn't know what you liked so I thought about some Japanese cuisines."

Kagome's mouth watered. Oden.

"ODEN!" she squealed.

Professor Lupin laughed. "I guess that's a yes."

Kagome smiled and blushed a dark red as she shyly grabbed the chopsticks that rest upon the lip of the bowl.

"Anyway, you asked about Sirius. He was my best friend along with James and Lily Potter."

Kagome looked up at him.

"Potter?"

"Yes, I assume you have heard of the famous Harry Potter."

Kagome blushed. "Yes I have, he's quiet a charmer."

Lupin smiled.

"Anyway, Sirius was a animagus; some one who can transform into a animal. I reunited with him about three years ago. He was always up to tricks and we even use to tease Professor Snape when we were younger." He took a bite of his food.

"So you and Sirius are real close weren't you?" Kagome stuffed more Oden into her mouth.

"Yes we were. I also taught his godson when I was teaching at Hogwarts."

"Who is his godson? Maybe I know him." She stuffed the last bit of Oden in her mouth.

"Everyone knows him; they just don't realize that Sirius Black was his godfather."

"Harry?"

Remus nodded and stood up, carrying Kagome's bowl along with his plate and placed it in the sink.

Kagome's eyes grew a bit lazy and she seemed to getting real tired.

"What time is it professor?"

"About 11 o'clock." He said quietly. "Here, let me show you to your room." Kagome slowly got up and followed him to her room. As soon as he closed the door behind her, she climbed onto the bed and lay on her back; her arms folded behind her.

Why is this going so fast?' She asked herself. She did just suddenly figure out that her dark arts teacher was Sesshomaru and then she just left Hogwarts, then finally she was rushed with some stranger to some magical hidden place.

Harry. I need you right now. I don't know what to do.' Kagome thought.

"I hate who I am," she whispered. "Why do I always get the worst of things?"

Remus just leaned against the wall outside her door, when suddenly he caught the words I hate who I am leave her mouth.

Why would she hate herself?' He asked himself. He then thought about his own true self, his werewolf side.

"Maybe she has her own secrets as well as I do." With a swish of the cloak he walked back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Back with Kagome

Kagome turned onto her side and brushed her silk locks out of her eyes. Kagome looked around and she slowly took out her wand.

Maybe I could just say hello to them.' She snaked it around her fingers.

I don't think that would be wise.' A voice said mentally in her head.

Kagome sat up straight.

"Who goes there?" she said forcefully.

"Whom else?" The voice replied. An eerie breeze swept through the room. Kagome leapt off the bed and edge towards the door, keeping her guard up.

"I don't have time for these games. Who are you?" she said angrily. Her hand reached for the doorknob. Locked, magically.

No!' she screamed. I'm suppose to be safe here!'

"PROFESSOR LUPIN! PROFESSOR!" She yelled.

"You think you can get out?" the voice said, another breeze danced around her.

"Leave me alone." She gritted out. "What is it you want?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." The voice laughed.

"PROFESSOR!" She screamed. She closed her eyes as she felt like she was lashed with a whip.

What is going on? I am suppose to be protected here!' Slowly she opened her eyes and starred at her opponent.

A shuffle of feet could be heard going up the stairs and a familiar voice could be heard.

"Open up Miss Higarashi! What's wrong?"

Professor Lupin rattled the doorknob.

"What's going on?"

"Professor I can't unlock the door! Its locked magically and there is something in here- AHH!" she gave out another scream of pain as she felt another sear of pain hit her stomach.

Professor Lupin began to panic. With a forceful blast he magically opened the door by blasting it off the hinges.

"Impedimenta!" he yelled. The creature that had been attacking Kagome fell into nothing but ashes. Kagome lay on the ground.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" Kagome heard a voice swarm her hear softly. "It's me, Professor Lupin." Kagome shook her head and slowly began to push herself up.

"I've got you, you're alright…" He soothed, with that she crumpled into his arms falling into darkness.

"That's right. A Bogart." A voice echoed.

"What form did it take?"

"It was unknown, whatever it was it seemed to terrify the girl more that anything."

Kagome clutched her head, these voices… they hurt her head so much. Kagome slowly opened her eyes then gradually blinked a few times, hoping for everything to become clear. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in her room, but in another room. Sitting up she suddenly gasped at the ache and pain in her stomach and arm.

"She's awake. I must leave, that's just the news report from Hogwarts. Give her my apologies; I'll have some other people come and help with the extermination later. Good bye Remus."

Don't go,' Kagome thought, What news did he have from Hogwarts?' Kagome looked towards the slightly open door and noticed a shadow disappear.

"Good morning Kagome." Lupin said, opening the door he noticed she looked at him in wonder.

"That was the Headmaster. He has informed me of the your events… and your departure and impact on the school."

Kagome smiled.

"Everyone fear me now?"

Remus shook his head. "No, everyone actually is wondering where you are. Headmaster Dumbledore told the school that you were sent home till we could settle to Ministry problems. But… seeing as you don't have a home you'll be here."

Kagome swung her legs off the bed and stood up.

"Will you leave?" she asked quietly, flattening down her hair she then pulled up her sleeves.

"On occasion, but Mrs. Weasley will be here and might take you to the burrow."

Kagome smiled a mile wide. Ron's mom!

"As in Ron Weasley's mom?"

Remus nodded and headed towards the door, "By the way. I'm glad your alright that was a nasty Bogart you messed with. I totally forgot to check the rooms, my apologies."

Kagome headed towards the door and they advanced down the stairs. Kagome's tummy growled in hunger, clutching her stomach she felt bandages. Must have been some Bogart…'

Kagome and Professor Lupin ate and then he bid her farewell seeing as Mrs. Weasley was to be there shortly. Meanwhile Kagome thought she'd look around. Going back up the stairs she went down to the end of the hall and peered through the last room. Kagome awed at the room. It was large and green and had dusty furniture, a large cherry wood bed and a stained glass window with some sort of symbol on it. Gliding across the creaky wood floor she walked to the stained glass window. Looking out she noticed a bunch of kids laughing and hanging out. Kagome's heart cracked into two and dropped to her stomach. She wished she were back at Hogwarts… back with Ron and Hermione… back with Harry.

"I wonder when Mrs. Weasley will get here…"

Walking out of the room she decided it wouldn't hurt to look in another room. Walking she noticed it wasn't of much beauty as the other room but was equally eye catching. Walking towards the two twin beds that lay in the room something caught her eye. Down near the bed was a piece of paper, on the paper was a picture of two people moving and twirling around.

"Now who could this be?" She picked up the photo. Turning it over, she noticed two names on it. _Lily and James Potter._ Turning it back over she watched the people smile, laugh, kiss, and hug like a real couple.

"Harry's parents…"

"HELLO? KAGOME? WHERE ARE YOU?" a shrilly voice echoed through the rooms. Kagome placed the picture in her pocket and went out of the room.

"I'm right here Mrs. Weasley!"

Kagome jogged down the stairs to meet a red headed woman, the same woman she had met at the train station. She had a smile on her face and looked a bit flustered.

"Oh dear there you are. I heard about the Ministry. Arthur, Ron's Dad, is trying to sort this whole thing out." She hugged Kagome then patted her on the shoulder.

"It drives me mad when the Ministry is butting into Hogwarts business!" She threw her hands in the air, "They don't have the right to expel you while you're at Hogwarts dear, only when you're out of Hogwarts." She gave a gentle smile.

"I hope so… I really miss Hogwarts," Kagome said giving a sigh, fully regretting it. She grabbed her stomach and winced.

"Dear? Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley laced an arm around her waist, steadying her.

"OH my! Dear are you all right? What happened?"

Kagome took another deep breath, "I'm fine. Thank you. I had a nasty run in with a Bogart, that's all."

"A Bogart? Ugh! I swear! We just cleaned this house last year!" she gave a small laugh. "Well let's get you all cleaned up then we'll head to the Burrow."

Meanwhile with Harry, Ron, and Hermione

Harry fumed in anger. Dumbledore had merely skipped his meal last night just to go and talk to Luicius Malfoy along with Professor Lauren. It seemed odd. Even though he knew the whole story, the part where Luicius Malfoy came in, wasn't exactly planned. More or less he was stuck. With out Kagome.

"Harry you should eat mate." Harry was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts by his friend Ron's voice.

"Yeah you should." Hermione added.

Harry just sighed and grabbed a piece of toast from the table. After last night Harry had been asked questions by so many Gryffindor student that he swore that he'd kill Draco Malfoy. Many he refused to answer such as Is she really a Forbidden one?' or What powers does she have?' It was really annoying.

"Happy?" Harry mumbled, toast-spitting on the table.

"Yes… Harry don't worry we know she's alright, if it bother you so much, then maybe-" A flock of screeching owls filled the air, immediately cutting off her voice.

A black and white speckled owl swooped down and landed in front of Harry. Harry looked quizzically at Ron and Hermione; no one knew who the owl had belonged too. The bird merely hopped closer peering its dark gray eyes at Harry and hooting impatiently.

"Alright, alright you dumb bird hold on…"

Harry slowly took the letter from the bird's beak. Turning the note over, he slipped his finger under the seal and opened the letter.

Do not Worry Harry. She is fine. She is at the Burrow. She's a great girl. I'll have her write to you.

Remus Lupin

Harry took a deep breath of relief. She was safe…

"Harry whose it from?" Ron asked.

"It's… Professor Lupin."

"But why would Professor Lupin send you a letter?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry broke into a grin. Hermione and Ron looked at him uneasily.

"She's at your house Ron."

"WHAT? WHOSE AT MY HOUSE?" he shouted, everyone starred at him.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Kagome's at your house Ron." Hermione's eyes went the size of saucers.

"Is there anyway we can get in touch?" she asked. "We could send her the work she missed and well we could-" she stopped looking at the disgusted faces of Ron and Harry.

"Homework?" Ron moaned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Harry shook his head. Ron was right. But Hermione's question was ringing clearly in his head. It rung as fast as his heart pounded. Kagome was safe…

**Alright kid's here is the deal; I got a hell of a lot of flames on this story. And one stuck to me saying I didn't know what the hell I was doing and all that shit. So the next "flame" that gets tossed is gunna end up scorching the thrower and this story WILL CRUMBLE.**

**I'll take criticism, but flames just piss me off.**

**REVIEW.**


	13. Letters to Lovers and Confusing Affairs

**Hogwarts and History's Finest.**

**Chapter 13: Letters to Lovers and Confusing Affairs.**

Kagome groaned as she flopped onto the twin bed in the Black Manor. She had spent the whole day with Mrs. Weasley and it wasn't exactly the easiest task either. She'd been pulled like a piece of taffy in so many directions and ended up looking awfully like she'd just came by floo powder for the first time in her life. But with all that hard work of helping Mrs. Weasley with her needed tasks, she was treated to going out to lunch and was able to get her things from Hogwarts that she requested.

Slowly she pulled her face out of her pillow and turned it to the side, her almond shaped eyes glowing beautifully in the moonlight. Her blue-gray eyes seemed to hold something deep down and wouldn't let it go, something that deeply was bugging her.

"How could I not even think about it… think of them? I want to see them… I- I miss them." She closed her eyes as the tears threatened to fall.

"How could I have easily forgotten them for so long? They were my life but now… it's like it's starting all over again… with out them."

Kagome didn't really know why she was thinking this out of the blue, but she couldn't say she didn't often think about them when no one was around. She did deeply understand the position they were in but… she needed answers, she needed to find out what happened. Did Miroku and Sango ever have children since they defeated him? Did Inuyasha go to hell with Kikyo? What ever happened to little Shippo?

"I know who to ask… I just need a plan." She told her self sleepily, turning to her other side her breathing finally evened out and he body relaxed with ease.

Kagome rolled to her side with a mumbled breath, feeling warmth next to her she snuggled into the mass. The warm mass gave a small chuckle and slowly drifted away, Kagome reached her arm out for the warm body only to find it gone. Blinking her eyes slowly she awoke; rubbing her eyes she met a blanket of silver and a pair of golden orbs.

"_Good morning Kagome…"_

"_Good morning Sesshomaru-sama,"_ she gave a small smile, _"Not to be rude, but why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"_

A small growl erupted from the demon, a mere sign of frustration and the thought of school_, "I'd rather much just eat them then teach them."_

Kagome gave a soft giggle as she sat up, the blankets toppling off her and pooling at her waist. Stretching her arms she noticed him wearing his traditional kimono but no boa/tail and thankfully no screaming imp with a staff gawking at Sesshomaru and praising him for just walking on land.

"You wouldn't be too friendly then with the staff and the ministry then would you?" She kicked up an eyebrow at him, watching him stand and walk towards the door, a hand resting on the doorframe.

"I suppose not… get dressed, we are going… out."

**This would be… interesting.**

( ") 

Harry gave a frustrated sigh, today was Saturday and it was the first Hogsmeade trip that the staff had approved since the whole uproar in the Great hall pushed the trip back. He grimaced at his future thoughts, here he was standing and waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back from the Gryffindor tower and he was thinking about his future thoughts? Though he hated to admit it, things were getting heavy and his thoughts of Kagome drove him into writing her name on a piece of parchment when Professor McGonagall wasn't paying attention, but still… he had to make the best of it, he wouldn't let himself get down today! Harry tried to smile at the thought, well maybe he could just get a little upset, after all he was going to be with Ron and Hermione, his best friends that were now a couple.

"I'm acting like a child," he scolded. "Take a breath and relax today, besides you have to send the letter to Kagome today… okay, well it will take a detour to Professor Lupin but…"

"Harry! There you are! Ron and I are ready!" Hermione waved from the top of the stairs, Harry reluctantly waved back. Sliding his hands back into his pockets he felt his fingers glide over the letter, his other grasping nothing.

"Are you sure? Ron looks-"

"Oh don't worry about him! He's just being a bit cranky because his little bird got a little too friendly with Crookshanks!"

"I'm sorry Hermione! It's just- just…" He gave a sigh, signaling that he had giving up on his quest to save his dignity. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Harry as he patted Ron sympathetically on his shoulder trying not to laugh.

"Alright, Children! Last call for students to enter Hogsmeade! Chop, Chop, kids!" McGonagall yelled. Her eyes softened at the trio.

"Nice to see you going Harry. You've finally gotten your slip signed by those muggles?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, "Yeah, but it wasn't easy."

The professor gave a small laugh and ushered them along towards the crowd of students. **Maybe this trip wouldn't be too bad after all…**

(" )

Kagome had dressed in the kimono Sesshomaru had left for her, her mind drifted to what people would think, but brushed it off seeing as she ran around the past in a flimsy skirt. Brushing the last of the knots out of her hair she grabbed her wand and letter she had written to Harry and hopped downstairs to see Sesshomaru in his human disguise as Professor Lauren, his kimono still in place. Raising his turquoise eyes he took her appearance in, a puzzle that still baffled him.

"Sit. Before we leave you are to listen to Sesshomaru."

Kagome obeyed and noticed the table full of her favorite Japanese cuisines. Her eyes caught Oden and her stomach growled greedily.

"I have many questions that you are to answer."

His voice dropped cold, "How is it that you, a mere priestess are still alive?"

Kagome placed the last of her food in her mouth and looked him into the eyes. Her senses flared telling her that his guard was up by 10 fold, his demonic sense were enhanced, and was becoming utterly impatient.

"This one will answer a question, if Lord Sesshomaru will answer one of this one." Kagome starred at his eyes, portraying that she wasn't going to back down. She held something most humans did not; she knew how to approach this lord, and a demon lord especially. A demon lord was more complex, more arrogant and highly respectable… one, like him, wanted grace and intelligence and Kagome hope she could at least hold his attention.

Sesshomaru kicked up a well-sculpted eyebrow and nodded.

"Very well miko, I agree to your verbal terms."

Kagome smiled gratefully.

"I time-traveled through the ancient well near the old miko's village, Keade's Village. I was taken 500 years to the past and that's were I met everyone. I aged like any other human, the time travel didn't alter anything, just merely placed me in the feudal era."

Sesshomaru seemed unmoved, "I see."

"Tell me, this one must know… did Miroku and Sango ever rebuild the demon slayer colony?" Kagome looked at him pleadingly.

"The human companions that you traveled with, the slayer and monk did indeed have children, four girls and five boys. Many of their descendants live today."

Kagome gave a small squeal and clapped her hands together. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone; his sons would live. _Ahh that perverted houshi…poor Sango must have killed him and brought him back at least a thousand times with how many children they had._

"Now… Sesshomaru must ask you another thing…"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do you wish to hide you miko ki?"

Kagome looked at him, hide her ki? That meant that she could go back to Hogwarts and be with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but it also meant that they could ignore the Ministry! _But this was too tempting… there's got to be a catch._

"What is the price?"

Sesshomaru smiled, a demon fang lightly glinted over his bottom lip in the dim light.

"You are to train and become this one's ally along with living with me."

Kagome starred at him. What was she to say? So she was to live with Sesshomaru and to train with him? What about the twins? Training… that would probably be the hardest thing in her life. This was Sesshomaru for crying out loud, the man who had tried to kill her countless times in the Feudal Era, the man with the impassive mask, and a ruthless demon in a class of his own.

"But… what, I mean. Why would this one need to train? What of the student professor relationship, I mean everyone would think I'd be living with a stranger!" Kagome began to slip, her mind slowly panicking.

"You have become an orphan have you not? When school is over, you will become related to me. I'm sure that the kit will not mind. Therefore nothing will interrupt your- choice in male companionship. The training is for your mind and soul. I've been watching you lately… your mind is being attacked from within and outside."

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled, ignoring the hint that a certain member was already adopted under his protection.

"Miko, I would advise you to not interrupt."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Your mind is being attacked from within and outside, your body will need physical training because fighting Naraku will not be easy… was it back then Miko?"

Kagome starred at him through narrowed eyes…

_Kagome coughed, the smoke filed around her and the battle cries of her companions filled the dirty battled field. Darting her eyes to the left, her blue gray orbs met a huge silhouette of an unknown demon. Launching an arrow at an incredible speed she shot the demon before it could rear its head from the smoke filled battle. The demon fell to the earth with an ear-shattering scream._

"_Hiraikotsu!"_

_Kagome ducked and fell to the ground covering her head in pure desperation to keep all of her hairs on her head._

_A soft thud and an agonizing gargle uttered out from behind her as well as the sliding feet of Sango bracing and collecting her boomerang as it sliced through mid air back to her._

"_Thanks Sango!" Kagome yelled. Pushing herself up she met a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail with stunning chestnut brown eyes._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, thanks! I didn't even see that one coming…" Kagome let her voice trail as she sensed a few of there "friends" approach them. Bracing herself as Sango did, she readied her bow and arrow but held her fire as she let out a sigh of relief when Miroku threw an ofuda at them, instantly disengaging the demons._

"_Its time for you to die, Inuyasha!" Naraku's laugh penetrated the air, sending everyone's hairs on ends. Inuyasha's battle cry could be heard and the clink of a sword. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku rushed towards the sounds, using their other senses to find Inuyasha rather then sight._

"_Kyahhh!" Inuyasha swung his sword successfully cutting Naraku in his side._

"_How dare you- you bastard… Stupid Hanyou, no matter, I will win." He gave a hollow laugh, "I possess the Shikon No Tama remember?"_

_Inuyasha growled threateningly._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, big news flash. It doesn't matter you bastard, you're going down!"_

Kagome shook her head, the memory slowly fading away.

"No… it wasn't."

Sesshomaru stood up, his chair slowly pulling back out behind him. Gracefully he walked towards the door.

"Now… We need supplies. The Headmaster has told me that you are to take tutorials from Sesshomaru. Training begins bright an early."

"Hai…"

Kagome slowly rose and walked towards him.

( ") 

Harry dodged the Wiz-bangs and a Kahphooey as he exited Zonko's Joke shop, a store filled with many trickster treats. He gave a deep sigh of relief; the twins practically bought out the store. Sometimes he wondered if it was a good thing that he gave them his winnings.

_Maybe I'll head to the Three Broomsticks, I need a butter beer._

Trudging along he arrived at The Three Broomsticks, just as suddenly as his breath began it stopped.

"Kagome?"

Ocean Blue orbs met swirling Green seas…

"Harry?"

**Thank you ****Angel Martens for the whole boomerang episode… **

**nervous sweat drop '**

**Here's update number 2. Remember. Good reviews happy and willing to update author.**

**Review.**


	14. Together… Only to fall

Hogwarts and History's Finest

**Chapter 14:**

**Together… Only to fall.**

Kagome sighed and looked down at the table. The normal agitating stares from others around her bounced off gingerly as she closed her eyes. She didn't feel like there was a need to care anymore… she couldn't escape the feelings that incased her… the miserable feelings that locked her down to the floor. Its not that she didn't mind the newest version of Sesshomaru, nor the shopping for everything she needed, but it was more or less… what couldn't be bought, that she felt she needed the most. Sighing she pulled her kimono closer to her. It wasn't the same, being so close and yet so far…

"Kagome?"

Kagome lazily looked over her shoulder and her eyes met green. Those familiar green eyes that she faintly recognized in the golden dim light. She raised her head and gave a look up surprise. What she most needed… the thing she mostly missed… She stood up from her chair and straightened her clothes. The air in the room changed faintly. She looked at the voice's owner and stopped everything. Her eyes starred silently as they fell from the floor, slowly up to where the voice escaped. Her eyes wavered and she suddenly hugged the voice's owner.

Harry clasped his arms around her and held her to his chest. It was her. How dare he forget that face? He stroked her hair as she buried her face into his chest, letting out a sigh of what almost seemed like, relief.

"Harry… I… I'm so glad you're here…." She whispered softly.

Her heart began to beat slowly as she felt his hands move in small circles on her back. He held her tighter as she leaned on him. He missed her. He missed everything about her. He kissed her temple; the letter in his pocket seemed long forgotten by now. Running her hands from his waist up his chest to around his neck, she laced her fingers. Looking up at him, she watched as he leaned down to her ear. Closing her eyes, she listened to his soft breath.

"You have no idea how much… I missed you." He whispered hotly on her ear.

His lips moved from her ear, kissing her cheek slowly, down to her lips. Kagome cupped his cheek gingerly. His arms pulled her closer as their lips did to one another's. The moment almost seemed, as if time would stand still. The moment that was only told as a fictional story, where no one seemed to breathe. As if even time it's self had to stop and stare, and wonder…

Slowly they pulled back, the soft feeling of their lips laying sweetly upon one another's, beckoning for another reunion. Eyes opened and groped at each other's face caringly, memorizing every detail. Kagome smiles and trailed her hand down his face. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Keep your own salvia children…"

Kagome looked behind her to see Sesshomaru, still disguised as Professor Lauren, leaning against the wall across the room, watching carefully. He rose from his position and Kagome let the embrace fall with rosy cheeks. Harry watched flustered as he strode over slowly, almost gracefully, as if he seemed to be floating on air.

"So he's the one?"

His voice appeared to have changed. Kagome quirked an eyebrow slightly. His voice laced heavily with and intriguing tone, the tone that made her wonder… if he ever really lost his other side. The side that held his elegance and sophistication. The side of the past, which forever enveloped his humor. How odd, she thought, that he only shows true emotion around her. The emotion that he feared to have.

Harry gave an almost confused look. A moment passed before Sesshomaru sharpened his eyes. Kagome nodded and grasped Harry's hand. He was the one. Sesshomaru growled slightly at her choice of companionship.

"Professor Lauren, is there a reason for your questions?"

Harry breathed in the nerves that splattered against his heart. Sesshomaru's eyes gained sparks of gold in his violet eyes.

"Indeed. That of which you'll never know. For now… keep your vile tongue in your own mouth, and out of my kin's." His voice changed yet again. Kagome's face lit up at his last word. Kin. A home. A place she could belong too. Her heart fluttered even higher. A family… a family…. oh she had a family again…

"Kin?" Harry questioned, "You're related to Kagome, Professor?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and the parcels disappeared from the table. His eyes opened and he looked only at Kagome.

"You are to be here at 6. Do not fail, or training begins early. Is that clear?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. He was letting her have time… time to be a real teenager.

"Of course Sensei…" Kagome gave a small bow.

Sesshomaru bowed slightly and exited the pub. Rising, Kagome looked over at Harry. Tugging his hand she lead him out of the pub.

"Looks like we have all day together."

"What more could I want right now, then to be with you?" Kagome smiled and gently kissed his cheek. Harry chuckled slightly.

"Maybe… to be with you forever…" Kagome flushed and darted down the street.

"Come on!"

Together, they darted down the street. Evading people left and right, hiding here and there, the two slowly began to discover their playful sides. Harry laughed and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her slightly he twirled her around.

"Got ya!"

Kagome laughed and tried to escape his arms. Harry leaned down to her ear, whispering, " Now, look to your left…"

Those identical pairs of eyes and brightly colored grins splashed wildly out the corner of her eye. Her eyes lit up as she looked over. She watched as the memorable noises washed her ears and the admirable figures stood outside the pawnshop.

George and Fred appeared to be laughing at their newest diabolical plan. For the two had yet again, began to make more items, as to which they would torture, their ever-wonderful schoolmates with. Their latest idea had become more of to what they expected, an idea, that broadened into a smashing hit. A hit that so far seemed to be hell for all those whom had fallen prey to their wonderful items. In other words, chaos.

"Hey Fred! George! Anyone miss this lady here?" Harry suddenly called out.

Fred and George gazed over at Harry and dropped their candies.

"Harry, is that? Little Kagome?" George asked, stunned slightly.

"Maybe, but some how George I don't think I'm exactly little anymore, am I?"

Kagome smiled as they walked over, wrapping their arms around her in a hug of tight sincerity. Kagome hugged back. George hugged tighter as did Fred. Kagome shook her head and pulled away before one caused a bone crushing war.

"So you two… How has the chaos been?"

"Not so much anymore, really. Everyone's all hush-hush about the whole dinner episode and bloody Dumbledore has been a mess, but Lee, Fred, and I, haven't let you down Little Kagome." George gave a small grin and winked.

"Well, I'd be horrified if you did." Kagome smiled again as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Aw how cute Freddy. Look at them!" George cooed.

Fred laughed and began making kissing noises.

"Oh come now George. He's only been miserable with out her!"

Kagome felt her cheeks rise, as Harry bashfully let her go. Fred and George Picked up the goods they dropped, and gathered them into their bags. Squeezing between the lovers, George wrapped am arm around Kagome, Fred on the other side of her.

"Now just cause she's back Harry, doesn't mean you can have her to yourself!"

Kagome laughed. Life seemed so much better with theses two. They seemed to care only about ambitions and things that made the world different. They were different. The were the ones she almost envied the most. The ones who didn't seem to care anymore about what others think.

"Shall we find little Ron and Hermione?" Harry whispered into her ear.

Kagome glanced back at him as the twins let her go. She nodded.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Kagome asked, looking at the twins reactions, she could only guess they'd rather be left alone.

"Are you kidding me? We can't even get away from them!"

"Aye! All they do is bicker 'bout such silly things. Hermione's got him on a leash."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Apparently a few things have happened since I was gone, she thought.

"A leash?" She inquired.

"Aye! She's got him studying all sorts of rubbish! He keeps screaming 'bout it and cant seem to hide from her… but in the end, he always goes and does it, isn't that right George?"

"Oh yes, she's just oodles of fun…"

Fred and George began their act. George, pretending to be Ron, fainted at the sight of Fred, the ever so evil Hermione. Now portrayed as lady death. Kagome couldn't help but rub the back of her head and just smile. Hermione wasn't that bad, she had her clingy, egotistical, irrational, vile moments that you might just consider turning her into a bullfrog… but she wasn't that bad, was she?

A loud scream that oddly sounded familiar was heard from the bookstore followed by a more feminine yell. George and Fred sighed.

" 'Ere we go…" They sighed.

Storming out of the bookstore came the two. A red faced Hermione and an ever so raging Ron. Her hand gripped his arm as her narrowed his eyes and yanked it off. Kagome watched the storm turn worse.

"All you do is scream at me! Can't you just take a break?" He lashed out.

"Oh Ron! I'm just trying to help! I want you to have a future you know! I don't just do this for no reason!" Hermione let go of his arm.

"Yeah, Yeah! Looking out for me eh? Well hate to break it to you Hermione, but you cant do everything for me!"

Ron moved out of the way of the girls who exited the store.

"Oh Ron, give it a rest!"

Harry suddenly froze. Harry's breath stopped as he watched the group of girls walk by. Harry let go of Kagome's waist and stood straight up. There she was… Kagome felt his body change. Glimpsing up at him slightly she followed his gaze. Harry couldn't stop starring. Kagome tugged his sleeve. Harry didn't respond.

"Harry…?" Harry blinked.

"Yes Cho…?"

Kagome froze. _Cho?_ Since when had she become Cho? Kagome released her hand and frowned.

"Sorry."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. Kagome shook her head and turned away, watching the twins.

Looking back over, Harry starred again. Why is this…? Why cant I stop starring…? Closing his eyes he sighed. He was over her. His heart was Kagome's. Why did he suddenly feel these emotions again? After so long…? Harry opened his eyes to see Kagome's blue ones watching him knowingly.

"Kagome…"

"No. Don't say it."

Kagome bore her eyes into his, "Don't even think anything… It's not a big deal."

Harry grinned weakly and gave her a curt hug.

"I'm all yours Kagome… Don't worry…"

Kagome hugged back tightly. Rubbing her back Harry closed his eyes. Harry held onto her tight. Cho is nothing now, nothing more then a friend. Harry opened his eyes half way. Harry closed them, his heart told him so…

"You're the only one for me Kagome… You always will be…"

Those words echoed loudly through his ears, like bells they rang clear and yet silent. He felt song they played, course through his body and rattle his bones with every note. Those words… Those words that shall one day be his last words. Scarlet eyes closed.

"Priestess… how long will you last? Knowing that your heart dangles on a string…?" The almond eyes opened.

"Knowing they will betray you… when you betray them?" A fang glinted in the sunlight, followed by a low chuckle.

"But oh… you wont know its coming will you?" The voice gave a sneer.

"You wont know what hit your pretty little face will you? Ooh no… you're too smart for that. You'll know who it is… wont you? Oh yes, you're a smart girl, aren't you? Oh but of course you'll figure it out soon. And you'll fall into pieces… you'll shatter… and when I'm done with you girl… we'll see what little faith you have in your damned friends..."

**-Read and Review.**


End file.
